


Creepypasta/Marble Hornets One Shots

by StinkKat001



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Character Development, Character Study, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Creepypasta, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Grinding, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lovesickness, M/M, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Proxies (Slender Man Mythos), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slenderverse, Social Anxiety, Some Plot, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 28,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: A collection of original One-Shots of mines relating to either Creepypasta, Marble Hornets and or both.**Currently, I'm open and able to take in requests at the time being.NO reposts and copying of this or any of my works**
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Brian Thomas, Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick, Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Alex Kralie/Skully, Alex Kralie/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Hoody/Masky, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 100
Kudos: 56





	1. Rules/Information

**Author's Note:**

> Character(s):  
> Jay: Bluebird Hybrid (Hybrid Mix Between a Human & Bluebird)  
> Brian; Human  
> Tim: WereRabbit (Hybrid Mix Between a Wolf & Rabbit)

Things I'll do:

1) Alternate Universes (Ex. Omegaverse, Fantasy, Domestic and etc.)

2) Crossovers (Between only Marble Hornets & Creepypasta)

3) Fluff, Angst, Drama, Smut** (With Smut though, I do have some limits and boundaries with it; not my strong suit either being AroAce but I will try my best so, don't he shy about asking for NSFW content)

4) Platonic to Romantic Relationships; Any kind of relationships

Things I won't do:

1) Pedophilia & Anything With Underage Characters (ex. Even with underage Character x Underage character that has Sexual or Romantic content or anything else that I will not write for at all)

2) Incest (Including Full Blooded, Adoptive, Half, and Step family members)

3) Beastatility (Animal Character ex. Smile Dog x Human Character)

4) Extremely weird kinks/fetishes 

5) Certain ships and themes (If it doesn't make me feel comfortable then I'll tell you)

Character(s) wise, I'm fine with every single character but below is the ones that I won't do. Depending on the request

1) Sexual Offenderman (I just don't feel comfortable writing him)

2) Ticci Toby (Only because he's sadly, not a character in the Creepypasta fandom anymore and I don't want to get into any unnecessary issues)

3) Clockwork (Similair with the situation with Toby, I'm not comfortable writing for her anymore) 

4) Sally Williams (I will not do anything sexual or romantic with her; anything else, I may be fine with)

5) Smile Dog, Grinny, Mr. Wide mouth, The Rake, Bob and any other character similair (I will not do anything Sexual or Romantic with them. Anything else, maybe to yes)


	2. Mh! Bram (Fantasy Au)

It was such an odd experience literally and honestly for a Were-Rabbit hybrid like Tim as he was often placed within homes for uncouth creatures such as himself for fine example that was deemed unsafe to even undesirable. What he was is a fearsome lonely creature; a wolf that surprisingly was mixed with a supposed to be a cute bunny rabbit that with him neither matched all that well in everyone’s opinion. The two vastly different creatures surly couldn’t combine into something wanted which he surely wasn’t the prime, shining example his parents mostly mother desired for as he displayed lot of wolfish behavior to little rabbit and his appearance was clashed together. Of course, he had some attributes in the prey part like his large rabbit ears that was way beyond his waist then his fluffy cottontail although longer than average for the soft species was unlike that of a wolf. Sometimes he was awfully uncomfortable in both appearance and personality wise that didn’t seem very attractive to anyone yet he somehow manages to get two other’s desiring attention. 

On the other hand, there was Jay; another hybrid like him but much more breathtaking in appearance which had been a delicate combination to a bird; bluebird to be exact along with a human. At first, he was initially jealous that someone like Jay was so naturally beautiful as the only additions to a mostly all human body the other attained was feathers surely across the slender frame mostly around the bony shoulder blades up the sides of the face along with the large blue wings placed on the back. Yet thankfully over time upon knowing more about one another, he simply couldn’t hate the bird-like man who cared deeply about him no matter what comes between them. Now it took them quite a while to push things off into the air in a figurative manner speaking for their relationship to start from being forcibly awkward to something romantic. It made the mix species hybrid finally feel somewhat at ease now than ever beforehand where anyone like his parents, the people at the home or anyone else in particular thinking it was just wrong as instead he felt oh, so right with the blooming relationship. 

The whole thing came to be the very best thing that happened to the two oddly animal appearance men who knew their relationship was somehow morally wrong for two Hybrids since there was no human to act as leader. But sometime later deeper in their relationship, the two hybrids decided to add another partner though it wasn’t with a total stranger, mind you as it was Tim’s best friend; Brian who was nothing more than a simple human with no such things as animal attributes that was all fine with him. A man who was quite charming with a bright, toothy smile that can lure anyone in either human or hybrid like Jay and himself, “Such a cute bunny, you are~” A human hand without fur like his nor feathers like his bird counterpart brushes through his softly messy dark locks that helped settle the once anxious nerves from his body, “An adorable cutie you are, aren’t you~ Can’t believe someone hadn’t just gobbled you up yet~” Unlike in the past which by any form to contact made by a human kind, Tim would’ve been tense but nowadays like this moment being he was easing up into the comforting touch petting his dark-colored fur. The sort of comforting touch expressing care to even respect surprising unlike that to the common human kind where often in a blunt stereotype would be harsh and cruel. Instead thankfully the hand to his human partner was gently petting with upmost care alongside that one brushing through his hair another hand softer like feathers going past the equally soft furs to his medium sized tail. 

His second partner by his other side where he was currently laying in the middle to a light tanned couch then now just decided to speak up with his commonly soft voice as well luring him into further safety, “Yeah, you’re such an adorable soft Wolf-Bunny? So, good for us and so, good to us~" 

“Oh, stop it, you guys. It's not the least bit true especially not me...” Now more sweetly spoken compliments softly muttered by his two partners, Tim didn’t know what to say or do at the moment being besides instinctively self-deprecate himself though it didn’t go unnoticed by either man with him who made absolutely sure he was smothered literally with deserving undying love. Love that the two men beside him who gotten him sandwiched comfortably between them would be shown outwardly, “... I wouldn't entirely say I’m all that cute or desirable, really for anyone to have for their own?” Pouting softly almost similar to a child, Tim wanted and did entirely so, curl up into a ball that amusingly to his partners looked like a big puff of soft dark fur that had lighter colored patches that for himself made him look ridiculous with them but for his lovers it was way too cute to even escribe it in words and more in aw noises. “Now c’mon guys... You’re like suffocating me here” Tim mumbles though it was more playfully spoken then anything out of malice or annoyance set out but more so out of pure bliss knowing someone being two men actually liking him for who he was despite the odd appearance along with the sometimes grumpy, standoffish personality that wasn’t deemed perfect to anyone in his rocky pathed past. Now it felt like an utter dream come true for the mixed animal hybrid who was resisting the urge to purr in shear comfort from the cuddle pile, he was in between but thankfully he kept quiet for the most part. “... But I don’t mind keeping this cuddling thing up for a while longer if that’s fine with you...” Then it simply just continued on as the three vastly different men stayed in the huddle pile for not only warmth but for their love to be equally shared throughout them. 


	3. Jaylex Hybrid Au (Reqested Tumblr Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off from one of my current works; Bond Between Us on my Archiveofmyown Account but it’s a spin off and may or may not entirely a canon piece to it. Some things may not make sense which I greatly apologize but here’s the basic summary. The ship itself can be seen as either platonic or romantic however, you see it 
> 
> Summary: In a world where animal hybrids exist along with magical components there was two kingdoms; Prey & Predator who were at one with one another lasting seemingly permanent damages until arranging a marriage between the princes, Tim and Brian. While their respective friends start up their own relationship together just very slowly with obvious hesitance over the contrasting differences 
> 
> Character(s):  
> Alex: Snake Hybrid  
> Jay: Jaybird Hybrid  
> Minor/Background Character(s):  
> Tim: Bunny Hybrid  
> Brian: Wolf Hybrid

A long, slender arm covered in rough scales slides outwards revealing a gloved hand that made the nervous, jittering male to struggle in resisting the urge to squawk out in total unbridled fear over something so, silly and ridiculous. 

“You must be the loyal friend to prince Tim, correct?” 

Now softly gulping down that particular thick, grossly warm lump in his tense throat awhile straightening out the bright blue feathers to his wing as best as he can for the moment, Jay shyly nodded when hesitantly taking the rather surprisingly dry hand into his clammy own. 

“... O-Oh. Yeah, I am. Only came along here to make sure he, himself arrives in one piece, y’know or back home, they’ll kill me surely for not doing my job and whatnot...?” Once he lets his long, drawn out rambling openly displaying his nervousness in the situation come at hand it was then when he knew to just keep his mouth shut about it from talking to another court member to the opposing kingdom, “... But it's nice here, not dangerous at all despite the current circumstances? I-it. Its uh, rather... Nice here, I got to admit...?” 

While he kept his gaze glued to the ground the bird-like man saw the equally slender man’s body trailing to a much thinner tail that was the total length of around five to six-feet by itself as the other’s hand pulled away. 

“You don’t have to kiss ass now; I know you don’t mean it but still. This place is a total dump and I know it. The only reason it's getting ‘better’ is only because of this arrangement with the royals now?” 

Softly chuckling to himself a little, Jay nodded when managing to pick his head up to see in the corner of his eyes the princes in the other room after the final part to the arrangement coming to an end looking like well, utter shit, “Hm. I see... Feel kind of bad for them though? I know Tim most certainly didn’t want this like at all but it was needed and nothing could've changed it?” 

“I understand completely... It has to happen anyways but I believe they’ll like one another eventually in some time upon getting to know each other better? The name is Alex since we never got each other names, right and I sincerely apologizing for forgetting such an important topic before starting a conversation?” The snake hybrid replies coolly but there was a sense within the many jagged scales covering the other’s body a soft inner, maybe a touch emotional shell wanting was inside wanting to be more open. 

“Name is J-Jay. Nice to meet a friendly face around here as I felt a few predatory eyes curiously glancing quite a bit from behind my back...?” Shrugging his feathered shoulders back with a soft popping noise in result, he learned it wasn’t all too bad to start up talking to another then close friends or other prey species as the snake hybrid ahead genuinely smiling seemed so nice to him of all people, “... But I think it's going to end well, y’know I can see that happening in the future? Since there’s so many friendly faces like yourself around here willing to be open and kind in allowing us here" 

“Good to hear. Welcome a few friendly faces here too... Spices up some things in this boring old kingdom... You seem to be a nice person yourself to talk to every once awhile, hm?” Said his new friend, Alex who had started to smile showing sharp fangs that would be an oblivious turn off for anyone else especially a prey but for Jay it wasn’t all that bad as his feathered fluff poof up a little without much control on his part. 


	4. Poly Hornets with Blind! Alex and a Coffee Shop Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Ask on Tumblr: I saw your story with blind Alex. Would you be willing to be another. Something cute, like a coffee shop au with poly hornets and blind Alex? Thank you
> 
> From my last post about Polyhornets with a Blind! Alex Kralie where it can be set in the same universe as it but it has some slight Coffee Shop Au themes  
> Character(s):  
> Alex: Blind  
> Jay  
> Brian  
> Tim

A soft yet high enough pitched rang passes from the top of an opened door through Alex’s lie of hearing as with a free hand, he rubs gently at his ear lightly toning out thankfully, at the sound making him irritably sigh. From what he can tell it was a small little shop somehow amazingly crowded with a ton of people stuck to one another’s hip constantly talking to one another leading any other noises to be muddled down. Honestly, coming here to be a little more sociable since he became completely blind was Tim’s idea and he wanted to stranger the shorter man for it but he was far too awkwardly nervous to do it. “We’re going to a coffee shop now, Alex” A soft, mellow, and laid-back voice gently calls out to the tallest man in the four-man group who merely rolled his glossy, clouded eyes at it in response. The door to the front closed immediately with a thud behind them explaining to him, he was inside along with the other quite obvious tell-tale signs making him groan. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Bri... I can tell by the well, strongly overwhelming smells in here...” Wrinkling his nose to try to block the many vastly different smells hitting him all at once with little mercy, Alex tries to ignore the smell the best he can. “... Its. It's really strong to be honest? I can smell a whole lot at once here?” The smells were overwhelming him to say the least which he knew the other three men took notice unlike him as he merely held onto the thin walking stick helping him lead the way to a place to sit. Hopefully, in the process, he didn’t accidently, mind you as he can’t see to be honest, bumping into someone though from what he can feel someone from nearby was helping him. Most likely it was either Brian or a highly awkward Jay who had literally no clue in what he was doing helping him to the closest free table with an arm around his own, he was carefully and cautiously lead to a table. Now he wasn’t annoyed or feeling awfully useless to his three partners anymore but the feeling was still lingering although in the back of his head similar to a nagging, dark voice awhile only helping himself to a chair without the constant help. 

“Tim and I are going up now so, uh, is there anything either one of you want in particular just so, we know beforehand...?” Then Jay’s soft, meek voice awkwardly asked the pair who decided to sit at the table where Alex can feel a gentle hand of Brian’s likely lightly grazing his as he mostly folds up his walking stick, “... I. I wouldn’t want to possibly make a mistake now and go back and bother any of the cashiers up ahead?” 

“Jay. We’ll be fine, I assure you. If there’s trouble which there will be none, I’ll figure out everyone’s order myself” In what Alex can inwardly tell from past experiences in their relationship without sight of course, to help him, Tim was holding the nervous man’s hand or something attune to it in order to be a reassuring comfort. 

A soft, plausibly relieved sigh albeit flustered likely came from Jay while right next to him came Brian in response in a chill tone like he didn’t another second to even choose what he wanted at all, “Just the usual for me, really, nothing new? How about you, Alex, want anything in particular or do you need some more time? I can help read off the list from the front if you want to make it a little easier or something?” 

Simply put, no help from anything and anyone was needed as Alex tiredly sighs when already knowing what he wanted so, he just needed to remember what it was and how to say it to the two going out to order. 

“Oh... Um, y’know what I want, guys? Nothing too special, honestly and no extra shit in it this time... Just black” 

All went silent between the four men as Alex tried to keep his head still from looking around when he was reassured by a soft humming noise from Tim and a simple ‘Okay. Got it’ from Jay where they left. Once silently left to himself for the most part with the background chattering to the other paying customers going on with their lives as he was left to dwell in the utter pitch darkness alone. Sometimes often enough, really, the man desired to see anything again like Brian’s smiles, Jay’s distinctive two colorful eyes and hell even his grumpy Tim’s shitty sense of fashion or soft hair. But nowadays it wasn’t something he should let control him as a reassuring squeeze of his hand from the man beside him who he can tell was in pure sympathy smiling at him made him feel better. Yet what made him feel even more better was first, obviously having all the people, he loves staying by his side despite all his angering, stubbornly bitter outbursts but mostly the hot coffee comforting his senses. 


	5. Timlex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: If you're still doing writing prompts, would you be willing to do timlex? Where Alex is trans and Tim is supporting him despite other people not supporting him. Thank you so much, I love all of your art and stories 
> 
> Character(s):  
> Alex; Trans (FtM))  
> Tim

“... I. I don’t know what to say but... Thanks…” Alex softly murmurs with a weak yet genuine smile, eyes although glossy were staring directly down at the gifted item in his hands; something that he’s been desiring for so long but couldn’t afford at the time, “... I thought it be a long while before I would actually get one? It's so expensive, y’know and life can be so busy at times, I tend to overshadow it with other things...” 

The shorter, darker-haired male ahead with the thankfully, nicely groomed facial hair, dark sparkling eyes and a genuinely caring, soft smile that all combined made Alex slightly jealous over the obvious masculinity emitted so perfectly against his own appearance. It was just his low confidence in himself alongside the plummeting self-conscious despite everyone else like his boyfriend constantly telling him, he’s perfect in every single way no matter what. Soon shaking his head, a little to rid the negative thoughts from his head, the gift returns to being the sole attention as his long, bony fingers grazed across the firm fabric. Again, his eyes were threatening to gloss over with tears, happy ones of course, but he oh so, graciously quote unquote hold them back with a sniffled cough. Now a touch on the flustered side, he begins to shift from one foot to another but most likely than not his love caught on to his involuntarily whirlwind of emotions. 

As the emotions died down from the taller man mostly his significant other all the while had that goofy smile, loved by all but not the man owning it himself too much plastered on his face knowing the gift received was the best, “Well, you always said you wanted one? A binder to help make it easier for you and you know me, I don’t like to see you uncomfortable by any means here? But I see that you like it, hm?” 

Feverishly shaking his head in response, Alex immediately sprang from his seat on his bed where he was sitting cross legged with the binder once set on his lap left discarded to the sidelines towards the other man into a warm, comforting embrace, “It is so nice of you. Thanks so much again... Means so much from you” Comfortingly nuzzling in the crook of his partner who didn’t hesitate in returning with the same gesture, strong rather muscled arms wrapping around his waist so, he can be drawn closer until he was placed gently on the man’s lap. 

“Hm. You’re welcome, babe. I thought you deserved it, after all the shit you go through on a daily basis and I absolutely cherish and love you a lot, really that I thought it be the perfect gift for you too?" 

Life hadn’t been precisely or even deservingly fair for Alex especially through his high school and sadly, even in his college years when people, merely total strangers to be exact since his friends and family wouldn’t say anything knew something was ‘wrong’ with him. Like they knew he wasn’t exactly a naturally born male whatsoever which left him well, hurt to say the least both inside and out. At the time until now that is, he didn’t have enough spare cash in his pocket to buy the necessary items for his transitioning which he didn’t dare attempt to ask his friends or his boyfriend for help since he thought it doesn’t look too good on him. However, the derogatory words spoken in hushed, barely heard yet noticeable enough to leave an undesirable impact. Not something he likes to openly admit was that he was utterly grief stricken where his lovely made sure to keep it known he was perfect despite what the arrogant, entitled assholes out there say since it's not true. 

“This means a lot, really, like you didn’t have to for me at least... Thanks so much a million times again...” Hesitantly asked by Alex as he pushes back a little to get a better look at Tim with a crooked smile displaying how awkward he can be at certain times where he inwardly believes will go wrong, “... If I need some help putting it one, will you help me if that’s fine with you, that is?" 

Tim smiles again with that bright smile albeit ruined by the stagnant smoker smell of his breath but it was fine as they lean into a quick peck on the lips and upon pulling back breathless, he replies, “Heh, I don’t mind at all ‘cause I love you too much to not help you out, you knew that, right?” 


	6. Fluffy Happiness Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s):  
> Jay  
> Tim  
> Tw: Canon Divergence-Nothing Bad Happens/Everyone Lives, No Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Non-Sexual Cuddling, with Kisses, and Love Bites

Although it was an unnaturally slow day, both men somehow found themselves pretty damn exhausted beond belief that once back to the shared apartment where they had arrived home from work at the same time had made the decision together to call it in for tonight. Now along in making the decision to head to their bedroom to call it an early night, Jay had made it his mission also, to stay close pretty much where he’s clinging onto the other for dear life. Waves of comforting heat radiated off from Tim’s soft body onto his own bony self that he was graciously taking as they sat on the bed. It made the men’s previous stress, anxiety and worries melt away quite easily without a second thought where they merely made up the lost time not being spent with one another as they stayed close, arms locked around and legs being tangled up. Content as they were in this natural position, Jay still felt that needing urge to be even closer with his doting partner who had leans up against the bed’s headboard with an arm wrapped protectively around his slender waist. 

Soon enough now as Jay slowly hunches over; forehead laid on the shorter but bigger man’s slumped shoulder, a teasing plan pops up as he bites down at his bottom lip while scooting closer until finding himself sat on the soft, cushiony lap. Then he merely squirms a little on the man’s lap for a seemingly long while until he was finding a good comfortable position he can stay in for some time. “M’Tired baby. Gonna just sit here...” He sleepily murmurs in his partner’s neck causing the other to noticeably shiver from his tentative smooches and nibbles that surely, will leave marks. It didn’t even come to him that he was possibly flirtatiously teasing the other man enough to the point, they can stop with all this cuddling and go into something a touch on the intimate side yet they didn’t go down that route despite the easily detectable sexual tension growing between them. Only replying with a warm hushed voice like always, Jay was nuzzled deep in to his lover with his arms tightly wrapped around the man’s broad, slumped shoulders so, he can be drawn even closer with a pleasant smile on his face. 

“You’re getting really comfy on me, huh?" Tim finally speaks up through a muddled groan after seeing his dear love snuggling up against him, face settled deep into the crook of his neck while feeling the other man leaving soft, feather light kisses across the awfully sensitive skin, “O-Ah, you... You’re l-l-leaving... Kisses and b-bites...?” 

The broken cackling coming from the darker-haired male made Jay devilishly smirk which couldn’t be seen as good by the flustered man, he had kept littering not only the soft smooches but as well, not too harsh nibbles, “Hm. You taste so good by the way~" 

Aside from the light hearted teasing the skinnier yet taller by only a few inches male slowly pulled back to see his rather colorful artwork left on his dear’s neck all the way down to the collar bone. Soon breathless chuckles left Jay’s parted lips upon taking a better examination of Tim’s facial expression turned currently into a bright dark hue growing across the cheeks downwards to the entirety to his body. His hands oh, so accidentally; although for himself it was on deliberate purpose but the other wasn’t paying attention to care when he grazes his hands across the tent. Yet another noise better heard this time go around the taller man’s mood brightens considerably as he gyrates against the other male’s lap to cause another pleasurable sound he was desiring to hear. It came and went along with large hands holding him firmly in place by the sides which by the way, he wasn’t complaining about whatsoever when emitting a soft mewling noise of his own. 

“O-oh, why thanks, Jaybird~ Means a lot t-that you think I’m delicious to you~ Wanna have another taste of me, maybe even go take a more intimate ride of me only if you want to, that is, baby boy~” 

Flustered on his part, Jay with eyes hooded slightly coyly turns his gaze away from the man ahead with a lopsided grin while not a single ounce within him in hesitation nodded in response. 

“Sure, don’t mind, at all, my big, strong teddy bear~” 


	7. Short Stack Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Tumblr Ask: I hope it's not too late for prompts. Maybe another fanfic with Tim being really short? I'm not very tall and it helps me feel better about it. Thank you and sorry if I'm bothering you
> 
> Character(s):  
> Tim: 5’0”  
> Brian: 5’8”  
> Jay: 5’10”  
> Alex: 6’1”

“... Son of a bitch...” Only the finger tips which it was barely so, were grazing up against the cereal carton box held up on the highest shelf as the man in question struggling to reach what he desires despite being on his tippy toes had soon afterwards was thinking of just giving up at the moment, “... C’mon... Come to me now... Almost there...” 

It was the crack of dawn; early enough that the kitchen was dimly lit from the sun not yet in the sky and that Tim who currently was the only one awake not wanting to wake the others in bed by turning on an eye blinding, bright light. Of course, he only had a small flashlight with him in the way to the phone, he took from the bedroom shared with the other three once snuggled up against his previous sleeping form in order to look around without accidentally bumping into anything. Though embarrassingly with his common klutziness at times, he roughly by accident, mind you with little to no light helping him grazes either his arm or mostly his hips in his slight growing annoyance. Now when helplessly struggling to reach anything to any good to have for breakfast the short man was practically close to climbing on top the counters if given the chance. Soon enough, an exasperated sigh leaves his lips when pushing back from the countertop that he leaned on his toes to reach some stupid cereal that his overly tall partners had to put on the highest shelf. 

“... You do know you can easily use the steeping stool we gave you to reach what you need?” 

From the sudden voice calling him out on the silly predicament to position, he gotten himself into then swiftly pushing off and turning around quickly to face the other; a grumpy although more embarrassed pout grew on Tim’s face. 

“I am not using that _thing_ at all. It was a gag gift likely from you guys and I’m most certainly not using it for your laughs” Tim spat; clearly all annoyance, humiliation, and clear-cut exhaustion was causing him to be on edge with the man; his first best friend smiling that smug yet loving grin when walking up to him. 

"It wasn’t a ‘gag gift’ at all from us, Tim. It was an actual gift to help you and you know that right, baby?” Eventually, the much taller man had lazily rested his head on Tim’s slumped shoulders where light hazel eyes look over into the darker ones, “... So, whatcha trying to get anyways? Do you need help getting it or not?” 

Nudging closer by the messy haired blond to the stool casted off to the side, Tim annoyingly huffs when kicking it in front of him where reluctantly he climbed up onto it with the pout still on his face, “No, I got it now... I was trying to get some cereal, that’s all... Did you or the others hear me or something?” 

The other man was softly shaking his head in knowledge that Tim used the supposedly forbidden stepping stool who still stood on it while pretty much just forcing his bare, empty hand into the cardboard box to grab a handful. A big handful for his small hand that was now thickly coated in the highly sugary cereal that had more marshmallows than the actual thing itself. For the blond it was adorable although messy where he had allowed the other man to continue eating since most likely Tim had a sudden hunger kick in the middle of the night until carefully taking the sugar-coated hand away since he didn’t want the short man to get sick. Another equally cute pout came from the darker-haired man now stepping off from the stool onto the tiled floor obviously showing the noticeable height difference between the two men where Tim ha nuzzled his hands into the other’s less clammy or sticky with marshmallow own. Then the pair with the blond man placing the box back on the shelf lower this time for easier access and leading the two to the hallway towards their bedroom where the other most likely were waiting for their needed return. 

“Hm. Timmy bear. We didn’t hear you leave the bed and us but Jay and then Alex felt you not there... Which they oh so, kindly kicked me out to find you” Quiet laughter came from the men as Tim still held onto his lover’s hand when finding himself back in bed again right securely in the middle where almost immediately he felt the heat radiating through his body, “... Goodnight, baby” 


	8. Hybrid Au! Jaylex (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Would you be willing to write a smut with Jay and Alex from the hybrid au? 
> 
> Summary: From my last requested related Jaylex Hybrid Au but with smut so, beware for that if anyone isn’t interested in such things 
> 
> Tw: Smut, Non-Explicit Smut, Dirty Talk, Semi-Public Sex, Hybrid/Mythical Au and Post Sex Cuddling
> 
> Character(s):  
> Jay: Bluejay Hybrid  
> Alex: Snake Hybrid

“Such a little tease, you are, my jaybird~” The two hybrids were in a dimly lit corner by themselves hanging off desperately off one another as the predatory, slithery snake of a man wraps his slender tail around the smaller form, “I wonder how you’ll taste like~ I bet you taste so undeniably sweet, I bet~” 

Bright blue feathers were fluffed up in obvious flustered embarrassment although had managed to rest his head on the smooth tiled walls behind him where he soon relaxes in the taller man’s surprisingly gentle hold that held him firmly there with no lightening up. 

“A-ah... Alex... Wha. What if we get caught by anyone like the r-royal court or someone...?” It was obvious what they were doing was possibly wrong and it be hell on earth to be caught right in the most intimate act between two different species; a prey with a predator was unheard of for the most part with the exception to the princes who only got together for the arrangement of marriage to mend the issues between the two kingdoms, “... I. I don’t want to get us in some serious trouble…" 

Once saying that all the grinding the snake had done against him had unfortunately stopped albeit they were still in that awfully awkward position where they neither had their clothes on when the taller hybrid pulled back a bit to shrug his shoulders back, “I assure you honestly that no one will catch us... Only if we keep really quiet which I know you tend to have an issue with your pretty mouth babbling on incoherent sweet words for me~” 

Now a darker hue then already had washed easily over the awkward bird of a man as he looks away shamefully with a lopsided, forced grin on his face whereas his body had a better handle to things to some extent. His long slender limbs resembling more to bones with little meat than anything else on them beside as the bright baby blue feathers decorated across the shoulders, neck and parts to his face had slowly wrapped around the snake’s equally slender neck so, they can be further drawn together. Then right afterwards his legs down the same thing around the predator’s waist which instinctively made the other roughly thrusted into him that enticed a thankfully, muffled surprised yelp. Grip immediately tightens up once the snake’s slithery skin graces against his bare own when burying his face into the crook of the taller man’s neck nibbling at his bottom lip to be quiet. A breathless grunt came from his partner who like him appears to be having both a great time sharing this rare moment together in such an intimate manner and the annoyingly nagging feeling in the back to their heads at the possibility in getting caught. 

“... I a-argh, Alex baby... I feel s-so, close...” Jay weakly cries out, eyes droopy and hooded clamps shut when he pleads for the other to keep going while finally feeling that heavy pit in his along most likely in his partner’s stomach about to be settled for once. 

“Oh, I know, my little birdy... U-ugh, I’m close to and I know how much you want me, hm~ So, awfully needy for me, you can’t wait to have this moment between us alone... I a-ah... Don’t blame you since I first met you, I knew you were mines alone and I just wanted to devour you whole or maybe perhaps less scarily terrifying to smother you in my love~” 

Soft chuckling erupted from at first, Jay’s lips now quirked into a more pleasant, genuine smile then in a few seconds after Alex as they can’t help to be really gushy about their feelings with one another despite current circumstances. However, it died down once the feeling in their guts returned tenfold and they needed to get this done sooner than later which they were feverishly clinging onto each other or the wall behind the bird hybrid for support. Jay’s hands were gripping hard; sharp nails digging into the back to the snake as he further bites down at his bottom lip to attempt to be as quiet as physically possible. Then the time came as he felt the blood trickling down his lips once the snake came in him along in him in turn doing the exact same thing when laying his head back on the wall. Eventually, they were settled in place leaning up against the wall after a few seconds of hastily cleaning up and changing back into the clothes then cuddling up in order to have at least a few more needed seconds together without being separated like always on a constant basis. 


	9. Such a Cute Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A soft cooing noise came from his chapped lips; nothing but a hushed whisper but it's able to be heard by the small ears to the equally tiny thing curled into his arms which left him to smile.
> 
> Character(s):
> 
> Jay
> 
> Tim 
> 
> Robin (Can be seen as a child adopted or sired by one of them by a donor)
> 
> Sorry if this one may not seem too good here as it's an older One-Shot that I reposted on here but constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome. As well, my ask box is open

Sometimes Jay wonders to himself if he’ll ever get a normal life despite its constant troublesome hurdles thrown his way on an almost annoyingly daily basis but here, he is with everything he never thought he’ll ever achieve. Right now, in a dark room devoid from once the bright, eye blinding light revealing how colorful it can be in the daylight, the man was surprisingly wide-awake staring down at something held securely in his hold. It was a much smaller and overall delicate form currently squirming about despite being tightly wrapped up in a fluffy, light pink blanket. A quiet snickering can be heard ringing in the dimly lit room; only the moon from the outside the nearby window shines through as he bites down on his bottom lip to quieten such noises. Neither would he want to wake up his lover in the next room, no knowing he was gone just yet or the half-awake baby starting to stir in his gentle grip where he wanted to look at one more time. 

“You’re so tiny and soft and cute? Just a spitting image of him, y’know that, right?" Replied in a whisper so, it wouldn’t wake the infant already knowing how bad a fussy, sleep deprived baby can be later on if interrupting needed beauty sleep, “Big dark eyes, a patch of thick, fluffy dark hair, and so soft around the edges both inside and out but don’t say, okay? Papa sometimes can be really self-conscious about his appearance even though he’s really handsome in my honest opinion and he can be really smart as well... Also, you can be such a grumpily fussy baby too just like him?” 

Now just wiggling his long, thin finger in front of the baby’s face who was currently so wide eyed and almost dopey looking in an amusingly cute way like him when he's just woken up somewhat, he couldn’t help it to laugh again. The laughing persisted on for some time until eventually, dying down to muffled whimpers of content over his situation that he originally never thought would be a real thing as he cracks a wide, goofy grin. Even if it's been months now since they had their beautiful baby girl who was an absolute miracle in every way, he was still and most likely forever until death felt utterly blown away. As the infant made him tear up, not of sadness or anything like it but just in pure enjoyment and glee; nothing bad surely as he peppers soft kisses across her forehead down to her cheek then finally the button nose. A gurgled whine came from his tiny, fragile baby now starting to squirm like a helpless worm before eventually tuckering out and then nuzzling deep into his chest; a small balled up fist gently batting at the area for a moment before gripping at the loose nightshirt. 

“Well, I better let you go back to bed... I only came here to check up on you? Sometimes I get afraid something will happen to you in the nighttime especially, when there’s something I or your Papa can’t do to help. Though you’re doing well now, that’s the point and I got to stop being that helicopter parent, I’m afraid of becoming so, uh, I leave you to be cuddled up in your warm blankets...” He replied tiredly with a wide mouthed yawn as he kept peppering some more kisses onto the little one’s head until knowing it be for the best if he didn’t allow his baby girl stay awake any further then necessary and inhabits some pretty awful sleep patterns just like him when laying the tinier, warm form in bed, “... But I do love you so much Good night, my lil' princess. Sleep well" 


	10. (Request; NSFW-ISH) Poly Hornets & Trans! Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s):  
> Tim: (FtM)  
> Brian  
> Jay  
> Alex 
> 
> A request revolving Poly Hornets where Tim is struggling to accept himself without his overwhelmingly sense of doubt and dysmorphia cloud his mind but he has his lovely partners to help him 
> 
> Tw: Smut, Mild Sexual Content, Body Dysmorphia, Self Confidence Issues, Polyamorous Relationships, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Pleasure, Sex Toys, Filming Dirty Moments & Consensual Voyeurism

At birth, Tim knew something wasn’t entirely right like he was born in the wrong body yet throughout the years of discovery and internally to outwardly struggle, he couldn’t have done much on his own end. His parents or anyone else for that matter either past friends and family members weren’t exactly very supportive to his transition so, he was mostly alone to deal with usually the troublesome issues that came his way. It wasn’t an ideal life for Tim to be all honest. Once managing though throughout the years on his own the man was slowly but surely becoming what he really wanted rather than doing what his family desired him to be to them as he was starting to love himself for just him. Then to his further on within a much greater surprise while in his college years, he had met not just one, not two but surprisingly three amazing men along in some close knitted friends who truly to genuinely cared about him, not minding nor caring about what he previously was since he wasn’t that now anymore. 

“... I. Are you sure you guys want to do this? I. I uh, don’t think I’ll be any good at this to be all honest…?” Tim awkwardly states, no bothering to look at his three lovers when merely just instead shifting a little on his back which had been laid out on a creaky hotel bed, “... It be our first time doing something like this and I really don’t want to screw up things again for you…?” 

However, with the needed reassuring words from the others mostly Brian who seemed to know what to say just perfectly with that soothingly calm voice of his that made the shortest man feel much better even if by a little, “‘Ey, Tim. You’ll do just fine for us. We know that as you’re always been a strong, good boy. Now all that we want from you is a nice ol’ show~” 

“Y-yeah... Yeah, you’ll do fine. I know of it?” Next was Jay with his awkwardly nervous stutter as he tries to be on the same level to comforting like Brian but it wasn’t always his strongest suits imaginable but it was doing the same effect anyways when the darker-haired male calmed down. 

“Hm. Got everything set up for it to go ahead and it will be only shared between us” 

Once Alex decided to speak up it had in reaction soon enough rather shyly the darkest eyes to the group that was feeling so out of place in his current predicament turns its attention from the two men reassuring him, he will be fine it saw a camera being set up at the edge of the bed staring him down. From what he can see is a blinding red flashing light causing him in turn to blink rapidly as he scrunches up his nose and turning his sight away to another direction. Yet rather than allow his fear alongside anxiousness and low self-confidence get the better of him when the three men; his dearest loves made sure he didn’t feel such a way in the first place. Eventually, in time which Tim felt was too slow for his lovers but they didn’t seem to mind as he took as much, he needs in order to get ready that when he was so, slowly spread his legs apart to carefully pop in his fingers within the puckering hole. A gurgled, choked groan then leaves his quivering lips already so wet like how he was underneath when pushing his short, soft fingers in. 

“... A-Ah... Oh s-s-ssshit...” Continuing to gasp out breathlessly while making absolutely that during fingering himself in his more private parts; wrong parts in his opinion which he never wanted to have when he was born or hell, even his own partners now but here he was with his, “... So, c-close... Need you so m-much, right now, p-please...” 

When it became too much and his insides were tightly clenching around his fingers that thankfully, gotten deep enough to hit his sweet g-spot, Tim kept going until he knows it wouldn’t last any longer; dark eyes both hooded and glossed over, shaking legs spread as his hole sucks in every moment of pleasure while the video camera along in the men, he loves watches every single second helping him through it. 


	11. Omegaverse! Timlex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Would you want to do a Timlex where they're both omegas. Some stories have this and going against the societal norms is really cool to see. Thank you! All of your stories are lovely 
> 
> Character(s):  
> Alex: Omega  
> Tim: Omega  
> Original Characters: Alphas  
> Jay: Alpha  
> Brian: Alpha 
> 
> Tw: Omegaverse, No Smut, Derogatory Language, Harassment, Discrimination, Same Secondary Gendered Relationship (Timlex; Omega x Omega), Background Same Secondary Gendered Relationship (Bray; Alpha x Alpha)

Such a relationship like theirs would be outright illegal back in the day either punishable by jailtime, a program, or the most severe an unjust death but nowadays it was just a touch on the scandalous side. But for Alex and Tim it was like any other deemed ‘normal’ pairing; Beta to Beta or Alpha with an Omega, they were deeply settled in true love since first meeting up in college. No matter what’s been thrown at them which was sadly, many by the way from the means to family thinking they have a say to people only strangers too them simply set in their old, discriminatory ways they were headstrong in believing they deserved as much a happy life as any other couple. An awfully stubborn yet justified pair merely asking for simply put equal human rights without getting abused verbally nor physically by anyone else so, they wanted to openly display their affectionate relationship by going out with their friends to a local bar. In a group to four men where it was them along with another odd relationship that’s between two Alphas. 

Who spoke first was Tim who looks surprisingly uncharacteristically nervous as he itches at the back of his neck while being careful to not accidentally yank at the barbaric Omegan collar worn only by supposedly unmated people who hadn’t been taken by Alphas or even Betas yet, “Are you sure we’ll be fine out here? It's not that I’m embarrassed or anything, Alex but what if someone says or does something?” 

“I hope not? I think we’ll be fine as not only do we got one another but got our friends with us in the case something was to happen which I can only assure you nothing will at all?” Hopefully it be unfounded with the nervousness but the other much taller Omega and the two Alphas walking ahead a few feet simply chatting away about something attune to maybe if heard correctly about the latest movie or something, “But again like I said we’ll be fine. We really need a time to ourselves out and about then being sheltered in and afraid all the time?” 

“... Oh, okay. I trust you... Love you..." 

A moment to a once in a lifetime tranquil silence came over the men who had nothing but abusive ridicule over the passing time, they’ve been together besides the chilly breeze blowing past them and the barely audible chatter surrounding them on the streets. Now the two men staying so, naturally close in order to keep as much warmth as possible were calmly holding hands with one another. Soon, with hands with their fingers still intermingled, they reached with the Alpha friends, not daring to mind the looks given to them in the process when arriving at a bar commonly known for people looking for same secondary gendered or just possible friends who can better understand their issues. It was so nice despite it being seen so rarely even nowadays in modern times although, they all won’t take it for granted when the two Alphas previously so deeply invested in talk opening the door. Once inside they managed to find a seat at a table in the way corner to the brightly lit bar and the Omegas were then afterwards, left alone as their friends went to get drinks. 

Then an Alpha whom was twice their senior yet had the intelligence of a pubescent twelve-year-old boy who just got his knot swollen its size then popped seconds later and was strutting like he was some big shit around the mostly unfortunately unlucky Omegas in their path came striding to their table. A man who was not as attractive as he perceives himself to be for any wandering eye curious to observe such a disgusting display to a human person; maybe once at a time years ago he was but not now. His grey, thin hair was badly combed to the side just in order to cover the badly receding bald spot, body so disgustingly to morbidly fat that the baggy clothes two times his still looked so wrong on him, and beady lifeless eyes boring at their very soul. However, more likely he was trying to see what’s going on underneath their clothes and it made the Omegan pair tightly holding hands together feel all the more sickened by the actions to the man so unmoved by their nervousness. It appears as if that’s what was egging the elder man; older then even their parents perhaps but they didn’t know since they couldn’t dare look him in the eyes any longer unless bile was up on menu. 

“What are such a lovely pair of Omegas such as yourselves doing here at this place all alone?” A befuddled, almost horrified look washes over Tim’s pale face whilst his significant other kept a firm yet protective hold on his clammy hand, “I never saw such pretty Omegas wasting their good ol’ times here rather than spend their valuable time somewhere more useful?" 

“Do you even know where we are at this very moment? Or did you just tumble your fat ass in here by accident and disoriented by the bright lights around here?” Alex annoyingly snaps at the much older man; someone not supposed to be here whatsoever but got in somehow one way or another which irritated the pair so much. 

“Y-yeah... Yeah, we’re only here to have a good time alone with just our friends so, please leave us alone” 

Instead of heeding to his fellow Omega’s cautious words, the revolting depiction to a man mostly continued to stare like a nasty old predator especially at their unmarked necks like it would ever amount to anything. 

“Oh, please. I know where I am and it's so despicable that the town had built one as it only cause trouble in the end.... And those pansy Alphas can do you any good the way they’ve been ogling each other like they’re some ‘normal’ couple deserving it? What they got and you too have is simply unnatural, that’s all” Spewing such words was slowly starting to get at Alex’s nerves but Tim was trying whole heartily to hold him back from doing something regrettable as he feverishly looks for their friends at the opposite side to the bar, “... At least, when this is bar is finally closed like it ought to be from the start, you two will be very thankful for me and the other like-minded folk to keep you from such sin... Maybe even willing to break off this absurd relationship you tow perceive it as and join in with a real man who can easily take care of you two oh, so well?” 

When a grimy, unwanted hand was smacked right on top of Tim’s shoulder like it had every right to be anywhere near them was the exact moment, Alex didn’t take it very lightly when roughly pulling the Alpha’s hand off from his partner. 

“Just stop it right there. What we have is normal despite you pieces of shit thinking it's not and against the way of your fucking lives that’s all about repopulating and brutality then actual love?" Now positioning himself to sitting quite upright, still and tall besides being corned in the corner behind a table, Alex only glares at the irrigated man pulling his hand away and soothingly rubbing it, “I can tell the people who work here that you’re harassing us here and they surely wouldn’t allow it and kick your sorry sexist and discriminatory ass out of here?" 

As the elder Alpha was about to speak most likely along the words where it stung the most deeply in the heart, the shorter darker-haired male knew from past experiences but surprisingly although, in his along in the taller Omega’s once anger but turned to instant relief; two familiar strong scents filled the air. From behind the portly man was their two friends holding onto their drinks were looking awfully concerned which genuinely the tallest man once about to deck the strange Alpha alone felt better at ease. The old man finally got some common sense or better knew to get in the way too much younger, better in shape Alphas that by the way better described to be peeved by him close to ruining their night out. Once the man got the drift seconds later with an obvious scowl written across his badly aged face the small group tries to forget about it so, they can enjoy the time without issue. When calming down, the two Omegas stayed close together; hands tightly clasped as their minds easily were swamped with much better things. 


	12. Jaylex Oneshot

Now cuddling with the taller male in a shared bed, Jay lazily nuzzled into the crook of the other's neck. Breathless chuckles came about from the man beside him which left him to be slightly flustered on. Eventually, a soft purring noise of comforted content leaves his parted lips. Even if previously with anyone else it be embarrassing for him but now with someone, he had a crush on for so, long since college that only amplified by a bit during that student film. At first, he didn't want to admit to supposedly a silly little school girl crush to the director since he was nothing more than an awkward friend who was simply just a useless helping hand yet with a so helpful hand of the leading star at the time it surprisingly managed to happen. Now in present time his past self would never imagine that this could've occurred for someone like him of all people will end up with his best friend liking him back and he originally be shocked but besides that he was satisfied with the outcome with everything leading him right here.   
  
Jay was surely expecting instant heartbreak to most likely the most awkwardly tense moments in his life afterwards however, he should be relieved that nothing like that occurred to him. Then when he cuddles up somehow further into Alex's hold, he felt his chest constricting by only a little awhile something was stuck at the tip of his tongue. Like he was wanting, no desiring to say anything to the other man but his heart pounding erratically within his chest didn't want it and wanted him to stay quiet. Soon enough the words threatening to spill beforehand for some time had poured out without much thought on his end, "... I love you..." His voice already so naturally weak from the get go was much softer, meeker, and over filled with unsure uncertainty like he was expecting to he's meets with eerie silence. Which by the way, he was instantly met with and he nervously gulps down the heavy, thick warm lump down his tense throat as he turns his gaze down to his clammy hands.   
  
As frantically worried tears were about to stream down his slender, skinny face a larger hand cups them making him stare back. Then he's met with a firm look by the taller man who can keep that unnaturally long stare off possible as Jay finds himself sat on the other's warm lap. What he was expecting in his worry wart mind's crazy imagination was entirely something else when only meeting with a thumb gently grazing against his slightly wet, red cheek. It made him quickly without much reaction lean into the comforting contact, eyes droopy with exhaustion finally shuts close in relief. "Love you too, Jaybird" The sweet nickname spoken back to him along obviously with the needed statement given made Jay smile dopily in response when burying his blushing face into the other man's chest. 


	13. Bite Sized Munchkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw this simple post that I can’t find the original poster at the moment so, so tell me that’s about a silly idea of Tim being around five feet tall then his usual canon height of five feet six inches tall that I thought to write an interesting idea to wrote a little one shot about it

"Lemme see now..." Although Tim didn't want to do this in the first place, he had hesitantly agreed to it and was now standing upright; back straight up against the wall behind him where a height chart laid that came all the way to seven feet, "... Hm. I see? Okay, Tim... You're about five feet exactly? Interesting, huh?"   
  
"... Wha... What? I can't possibly be that short? You couldn’t have gotten that right, Brian...?" Tim grumpily states when turning around to double check himself yet as he done so, the finger used by the blond to check his height was still in place directly on the five-foot spot. A pained huff leaves his chapped lips when examining the direct spot, the finger had pointed at that now moved away to lay besides the other man’s side. It was painfully obviously true as he checked up himself where he’ll make sure no one else were to fudge up on the accurate results but time again and again it came to the same height. Surely, it couldn’t be the truth now despite always being constantly told, more so ridiculed for being so short unlike the usual expectation set up for men as e merely glares at the height chart then at his taller friends hat sadly, all had to be over five feet ten inches tall. It sometimes ways often annoyed him greatly on the fact that everyone around him were much taller than he however, with the support of the three men currently with him at the moment, he swallowed his pride when giving up and looking back at the others.   
  
The person who was checking his height, dear old friend, Brian in fact who had the oh so, great idea to check on his height amusingly raises a brow, "Yeah, jeeze... Never actually thought you'll be that short, Tim?" Now Alex then decided to smugly pipe up with a smirk written across his dumb face that ought to get punched by Tim yet he couldn't find it in himself to ruin the other’s appearance in such an unnecessary, childish manner.   
  
"Oh, now look who's pouting?" Brian jokes with a breathy chuckle whereas the much shorter man basically sinks into the collar of his tan jacket.   
  
"C'mon... It's not a bad thing, really uh, to be on the shorter side...?" Of course, Jay being the sweet sometimes oblivious soul he can be says rather awkwardly brushing his slender fingers through his messy hair placed back under the worn-out cap, he wore pretty much all the time except for taking a shower, going to bed or even for the rare times he went without it, "... There's gotta be a lot of advantages to being your height, right?" 

“Yeah, if you lose your job at the pet store then you can go be an oompa loompa again for Willy Wonka again? Or instead you can return to your home town of those munchkins live at in the Wizard of Oz?” 

Now as Tim was about to speak up and say something on his mind that was ore similar to an angry albeit humiliated outburst, Brain softly jabs the tallest man in the side to quit it although from the quivering of his lips he was resisting the urge to laugh himself, “... Oh, Alex... Stop it... You’re making him get all flustered again... Don’t make our little bite sized munchkin get angry now so, leave him alone..." 

All the while again was attempting to sympathetically comfort Tim to the best of his ability though it was barely working in his favor as it done little to actually help him, he merely goes off in the opposite direction where he tries to return back to the shopping they originally came here for even attempting to ignore the others almost half assed but surprisingly enough genuine apologies that made him want to forgive them, right away but being his usual self merely just desiring for some revenge, he decided to play the cold shoulder with them a while longer to his personal liking to get back at them. 


	14. Poly Hornets (Short! Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Could you maybe do a one-shot with Short!Tim again? A cute fic where the other guys are just swooning over him? Thank you!
> 
> Heya, thank you for the request as I always enjoy the concept of it. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is welcome.
> 
> Character(s):  
> Tim: 5'0"  
> Brian: 5'9"  
> Jay: 5'11"  
> Alex: 6'1"

Tim wouldn't say he was the least bit cute, no, not at all as he was far too plain, dull minded, and quite frankly, embarrassingly short. Yet somehow in his total surprised shock here he was being smothered by three men who genuinely like him. It was still something that had his mind reeling in confusion since he wasn't someone that deserved to have love like the genuine one being given. Often he was harshly standoffish and rather cut off from many where he perfered to be left alone, not sharing his emotions, feelings and anything else with anybody. However, now in a slowly built up healthy relationship with the three men since college, he was starting to unravel his soft side to them.

"Aren't you such a cutie, Tim, you know that, right~?" Brian commented with a smug grin as a flustered Tim stares back up at them who all were much taller. 

"Yeah, you are, shrimp" Now Alex had shamelessly lifted him up slightly so, he can envelop the shortest man in a tight yet warm embrace, "Not as light as I would've expected? But you're something entirely else, aren't you"

"Hm. A warm, lil' cream puff with extra sweet filling"

The pouting became worse just as much as the blush on Tim's scruffy face darkened when hearing Jay's voice pipe up with that cheesy similarity to him and a pastry. "... I wouldn't say that I'm cute here or anything..." Which unfortunately, for him yet was enough playful teasing fuel for his grumpiness was instantly picked up by his goofy, sentimental partners. Suddenly, then he felt Jay's slender, bony, cool hands laid on top and traveling across his soft stomach which he felt his face rising up in temperature. Heat was just radiating off him that once again, the other men quickly took note as he was pratically their sweet, soft dear filled with not only that cream filling but as well warmth. "... But I. I guess tyat I am your 'sweet lil' cream puff and you my stinken dumbass goofballs...?" Tim mumbles under his breath, face turning a bright shade of red and eventually, in no time at all, Tim was easily swallowed up in even more doting affection and albiet awkwardly, he began to relax in their gentle hands.


	15. Zombie Jaylex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: If you're taking requests it'd be cool to see a zombie!au? Where Alex and Jay come back to life and end up together?
> 
> Heya, thank you a ton for such an interesting prompt, I absolutely love it. As well, decided to take a post Mh approach with unhealthy coping mechanisms and some mild graphic descriptions but with dome slightly twisted hurt/comfort and fluff. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is always welcome here.

Dull, graying to a sickly grayish blue undertone, and slowly rotting, two clanky bodies was now pressed up against one another as the two once alive humans turned to the living undead clung to each other for the dwindling heat. Bodies that were lazily clunking with a loose feeling to them as the joints keeping them together was so, badly worn out that any moment now, limbs may or may not fall off with a thump. The two men who was doing this appeared so, ghastly and the smell lingering off them smelled understandably of death it would make anyone else sick to their stomachs. But to them, they were thankfully, used to it as so, many other things about the situation at hand that they had no clear answer to why they're still 'alive' despite everything. Now with the heat becoming too much to bear at the moment being, the shorter by only an inch or two, more gangly and underweight male with a deep, life threatening, dried out bullet hole pulled back from the awkwardly stiff embrace.

"You. You haven't said you're sorry yet?" He weakly reminded the other who still wore the broken glasses, the equally dried blood stained clothes seeping from the pulsating neck wound that all pained him. 

"... W-wha... What is there t-to apologize for? There. There is n-no need for it... Not anymore a-at least...?" Spoken in a gravely tone of voice; obvious in both a broken, forced and remorseful manner that the more gangly man in question starting up the question thought better if he should've shut up, "... But I. I'm sorry... F-for everything, I sssuppose...?"

Just staying silent while nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders, Jay internally felt in equal amounts guilty and bitter but didn't express that openly as instead he shifted a bit before sitting back in his seat on the man's lap. Head resting on the other's chest, no longer sid he feel soothed by it anymore as the heart inside wasn't beating anymore with its usual soothing rythm. Emotions such as sizzling anger was seeping through his pores, his hazy, glossy eyes tightly closed shut where he made himself relax before opening them up. Slowly blinking the gross, watery sensation from his eyes, he quietly curiously checks his blurred surroundings that was merely the same abandoned building, they died in weeks prior. In reaction from being for dead by his old friend and he was with no doubt but it still hurts to know that he was alone with the man who killed him. 

His mouth was unbearably dry however, he spoke clearly otherwise when turning his gaze back up at a groggy Alex with a weak, somewhat forced smile on his face, "Uh huh... I'll take that as an 'apology' for now, Alex... I. I forgive you still from it"

Alex meekly nodded, not saying anything either afterwards when resting his long, skinny arms around Jay's waist as they silently stayed in this position gathering warmth for what seemed like an eternity where they're been able beforehand to bite back at their emotions for the longest time. 


	16. Hurt/Comfort Jaylex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: could u maybe do angsty hurt/comfort with bray or jaylex 👉👈
> 
> Heya, thanks for the request prompt as I enjoy writing for you guys. Constructive criticism and feedback is welcome here with open arms.

Far dried up tears still stained Alex's face when now blankly staring up above at the cracked ceiling of the other man's hotel room. Hands balled up into loosened fists rested on his stomach while he felt utterly sick like he was about to throw up. But thankfully, he gulps that sickly feeling that was warm, thick and hardy right down his tense throat. It almost choked him in the proccess though it didn't when he instead made a gurgled whine that absolutely pained him. One hand slowly raises past his scarred neck towards his face where he wipes away the gross sweat, blood, and tears that were horribly drenched off in one swipe.

"... W-why... Why would he do that... Why would he save me for... I. I killed others and I tried to kill you guys...?" As he croaked that part out, the scrawny male that laid out on the bed beside him just to make sure he didn't do anything recklessly stupid raises his shoulders then after slumped them. It was noticable on how both men were continuing to be on edge with him though more so, on Jay's end. Which was understandable as the taller man once his best friend bad an attempt in his life a multitude in times before the final one that was the hugest mistake. The taller man pathetically made a shown between a gurgled whine and a half back cry as he didn't expect anything like this to happen such as for example, Tim managing to not get Jay killed nor even Alex but it ended up with his own life getting taken. Such an immense shock for the ex-director who at first, laughed deliriously about it until breaking down into waterworks that lasted to now.

"... W-why would he not k-kill me... He actually sssaved me, somehow? I don't understand...?" Alex tiredly murmured, pure exhaustion taking hold now as his eyes began to droop, "... I shouldn't even be alive, right now..."

"It's fine, Alex... Its going to be all fine now... You. We're going to get better now" A statement weakly spoken by Jay who stayed snug by his side on the bed that Alex seriously doubled but it was at least, worth the effort to try to heal. 


	17. Timlex (Short! Alex x Tall! Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Are you willing to write a one-shot with Tim and Alex? But Tim is taller than Alex and Alex is flustered by it? I do love the short!tim headcannons too!
> 
> Heya, thanks for the request as well, for enjoying my works relating to the idea as it means a lot. The idea was way too good to pass and I've decided to do an Au! Magical/Height Swap. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> Character(s):  
> Tim: 6'6"  
> Alex: 5'5"

"This isn't funny, asshole. When those two find a way to change us back; you're dead" Alex angirly snapped although, his cheeks and well, entire face told otherwise that he was just flustered about the whole entire situation at hand. 

"Oh? C'mon, Alex. I'm absolutely loving this~?" Tim remarked with a smug, shit shiting grin on his face, hands on his hips while now easily towering over the once tallest man who amusingly shrunk and he, himself grew in height, "You're just jealous, short stack~"

"I'm not a 'short stack' here, Tim. This was a grave error in this whole magical calculation and it's going to be fixed sooner rather then later? So, don't get used to being this big and tall, okay... And still handsomely smug"

An eyebrow was raised and the playful smile on Tim's face grew when simply observing the other man starting to noticeably blush especially, more so, when he had nudged him to the wall behind them. Now with the added height boost, Tim was finally to his innermost giddy was able to do this without much issue as he placed his larger then life hands on the side of Alex's head. It was quite easy in fact to trap the currently taller pretentious guy turned to bumbling, flustered pip squeak. Just smiling widely like the devil, he was being at the moment was when he leaned in close to pepper some needed kisses to his partner's face all the way down to his uncovered neck. A muffled, barely held snort escapes him when he hears Alex sputtering and feeling the small, bony hands trying to push him off with no success in sight. 

"N-no. No, you're not doing... A-argh, this now"

Alex breathy groaned out while his body felt like it was being lit on fire, not too hot to be excruciatingly unbearable but warm enough that he was squirming under the larger, bigger man. His initial pouting, deep frown soon broke into a lopsided smile as Tim's kisses became more softer. The teasing was lesser then before thankfully, as he felt it trailing down to his shoulders that the kisses turned to equally gentle nips. Large hands were placed on his hips whilst Tim had to bend down to just get to eye level. His eyes were hooded, Alex knew that for sure when Tim bit at his own bottom lip in the image in all however, he pulled back.

"You look lovely like this, y'know, all blushing and actually being softie for me..." Tim remarks with a carefree grin as he genuinely looks back at the shorter man when he, himself secretly wanted to change back since he knew the other wasn't entirely enjoying this experience, "... But I bet we'll find a cure for this or whatever so, don't worry your pretty head about it, alright?"

Alex's blush lessened but still remained on his face when thankful that his partner was at least, on the same level with him. Even if he was suddenly much more smaller and well, more a scrappy little thing then what he used to be beforehand the magical incident, he wasn't going to be a total pushover. So, he begrudgingly on his tippy toes was when he shakily tried to wrap his arms around the relaxed broad shoulders. Now returning the sweet yet passionate gesture the best that he can manage with the sudden drastic height difference between them. Again though when he knew the taller man wanted to deepen it, he leaned back with a coy grin on his face as he felt a little more at ease, "I'll love to continue, yeah but maybe later when we're back to normal?" 

Grumpily nodding, Tim did break into a smile as he managed to plant one more kiss on Alex's cheek as he had just swooped the other litterally off his very feet; now holding him securely yet protectively strong and gentle. 


	18. Fluffy Bray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: AaAA! I love your work so so much! May I ask for some fluffy Bray?? Cuddlin' and smooching would be adorable-
> 
> Heya, oh my, thank you so, much for enjoying my works as it litterally made my day. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is welcome here in open arms.

Even after so, many years from their old college days where they were once star stricken lovers to all the way now with them being a happily married older couple living in their dream home. Just living peacefully with one another in absolute bliss, Jay in his twenties would never believe it himself that this was his life with someone that he wanted to spend his entire life with until death separated them although, not for too long. A certain someone who was the living embodiment at least in his honest opinion of the brightest star in the clearest blue sky that he can easily find himself lost in. Currently, he was simply lost in how he had ended up with such a man in the first place and he wasn't complaining in the least as he leaned on the smooth marble countertop to the kitchen staring out the window at the sun. Time for sure had past since then the more he wondered aimlessly with a smile that only grew wider upon feeling another form hovering over him. 

His bright, giddy smile eventually had turned into a lopsided one once he felt his naturally goofy partner rest up against him as he steadied himself by the action. The warm heat were radiated off his partner in droves has him squirming a little, hands tightly gripping on the counter. Soon the scruffiness to the other man's light facial hair made him snort out in laughter which didn't do him any favors in the slightest when feeling it continue to rub his sensitive flesh in a teasing manner. His snorting laughter persisted on just like how his own body wiggled now helplessly under his partner's stronger body. One soft hand was gently rested on his hipbone while the other held onto his own as they swayed gently with each other.

"You're looking so handsome today, Bluejay~" Brian remarked, softly squeezing Jay's hand as his other began to go underneath the shirt and slowly rub across the hip to the flat, sunken in stomach to the man, "And so, deliciously tasty too~?" 

The chuckling stifled as Jay's body got ridged for a few yet long, drawn out seconds where he just playfully swatted Brian's hand off him, "Oh, stop it, will you? We're in the kitchen for fuck's sake, you dirty old man, you~"

"Aw. C'mon you love me and you most certainly love how I treat you so, no lying to me on that one?" 

"I do love you but sometimes you're just too much. Too much of a goofball to be honest and way too much to handle at times" Jay murmured softly, hands moving away from the counter and while he turned around placed them on Brian's shoulders where he carefully tugged then up close together in a embrace, "So, glad that I'm with you, y'know, not to sound like a sap. But I love having every single moment like this with you"

Then with every single, quick kiss that they planted on their lips, Brian had pulled back with each one with a breathless reply, "Same here, my precious Bluejay. Love you every second in my life" 

Jay silently nodded with a faintly pinkish red blush across his slender cheeks and a relaxed smile on his face as they gone ahead to pratically danced to the rythm made in their heads through the kitchen.


	19. Timlex (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Only If you Want to and you're comfortable with it,,, can you write a Timlex smut one shot? With Tim as a bottom and Alex as a top-
> 
> Tw/Tags: Established Relationship, Secretive Relationship, Implied/Mild Sexual Content, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Mild Dirty Language, & Teasing

Tim gasped in shock as he was forced on the table in a separate room from anyone else by the other man who scowled at him similair to a parent staring down in disappointment at a misbehaving child. "... A-Alex... C... C'mon..." He weakly begged, his hips swaying from one side to another until it was abruptly stopped by larger yet smooth hands gripping tightly at him. A low whine came forth when those said hands went ahead to unbuckle, unzip and were tugged down his pants then eventually, his boxers only a few seconds apart. The crisp, cold air nips at the bare flesh where he couldn't help to shiver that was sent traveling down his spine. "... I. I a-ah... Didn't mean to, y'know...?" Once again, Tim responded back with with a shallow plead that for yet another time wasn't listened from the director who's deep scowl turned into a wide, shit eating smirk.

"Maybe you should've kept your big old mouth shut if you didn't want this to happen?" Alex calmly retorts unlike the angry screams that he done before as he simply needed a way to blow steam and this was just it, "But I'll put that mouth and everything else to good use now. I bet you enjoy it even if I have to punish you for your misdoings"

A disgruntled hiss seeps past Tim's clenched teeth, hands balling up into tight fists om the table when he embarrassingly looks away, "... Great. Just great, Kralie... Get this over with cause the others be looking for us soon..."

"Oh, please. I'm not stupid, asshole. I locked the door behind me so, no one else can get in or out. As well, if you keep quiet like a good boy then they will never find out?" 

When about to say something snarky in turn, Tim let's out another but more muffled groaning noise upon feeling Alex's hands starting to feel him up below the belt. Of course, they had to be quick about this incase the other crew mates find out they were gone although, the taller man was sure taking his sweet time about it. As if he didn't care if he, himself was caught red handed in a rather intimate moment with the gruff, sarcastic actor despite being the one wanting to keep their relationship hushed and kept in secrecy. Long, bony and downright freezing cold fingers began to prode, twist and wiggle within the tight, warm orifice in an attempt to stretch it out. Tim's own fingers turned to an cbilling ashy white color where he was biting down harshly enough at his lips to draw a small trickle of blood caused by the overwhelming feeling washing over him in droves. 

"... A-ah... Alex just get this done already, p-please...?"

The fingers within him slowed down to an agonizingly slow pace that Tim wanted to tear at Alex's throat until the other man spoke up, "Really now? Are you that needy for me? Jeez, Tim, I would never thought of you as a needy little man, aren't you~?"

"... A-argh, Alex... S-ssshut up..." Tim whined pathetically, rear end stuck out as he rested his chest on the table harsh surface whereas Ales stayed cool as a cucumber when jutting his fingers in the tight, puckering muscle, "... Just p-please, I. I'm sorry... I behave for you b-better next time... I'll be a good b-boy..." 

Humming silently in response, Alex smirks a touch more playful manner then being an asshole with his fellow man, he began to go ahead with his simple yet pleasurable punishment for the other, "Good. Good boy. I'll make it quick just for you, alright?" Alex answers honestly in a soft, husky tone of voice when leaning in to lay his chest on Tim's back as he gone ahead through with it that only lasted about ten to fifteen minutes tops before they pulled back and went with their day but with his smirk and Tim's soreness, the others know slightly something was up. 


	20. Possessive Tall! Tim (Height Swap Timlex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: If you're still up to do requests I have one. It's an extension of the Tall!Tim one-shot. But it's just Tim being possessive of Alex, maybe a stranger tries to flirt with Alex and Tim doesn't like it. Sorry if that's too weird
> 
> Heya, thank you for another ask for this idea as I'm just loving it so, don't worry at all about me doing an extension of it. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is welcome here with open arms. 
> 
> Character(s):  
> Tim: 6'6"  
> Alex: 5'5"

While leaning against a brick wall; one foot propped up on it, arms crossed over his chest the newly shorter male finds that he's alone to his own devices after Tim said he needed to go for only a few seconds. It wouldn't be too much of a bother honestly until he found out that no longer was he alone and trying to bite back a growl, he attempted to play civil despite circumstances. A man a good few years older which obviously shown and of course, unfortunately much taller then himself leers over him with a shitty, rotting smile, dark, glossy eyes hidden back with desire bore down at him and a fatty arm rested on the wall right besides Alex's head. "Why aren't you a pretty thing, hm~?" The voice tries to innocently ask but Alex knew it was far from that as his frown immediately deepened on his face. "And all alone at that too? What a truly sad case... Mind if I stay here and keep you company?" Asked by the uninvited stranger who didn't seem to pick up any single hint big or small that his current infatuation wasn't intrested whatsoever at all.

"I'm not intrested. Sorry" Alex quickly to response snapped at the other who although, heard by the noticeable flicker in expression didn't seem to mind later as if this was a game to win the prize, "I'm already taken by someone else and my boyfriend just went out for a quick moment. He'll be back any moment now so, get lost"

"Yeah. I saw him walking you here. One of those big, dumb muscled jocks, that's what. Someone who clearly doesn't care about your personal safety and well being at all. Myself, I would've made sure to keep you safe like a protected rare, beautiful jewel. Would never leave your side at all and keep those and that horrible beast away from yo-" 

Then suddenly, as Alex was about to day something sarcastically snarky in quick reply, Tim; his lovely boyfriend and now knight in shining armor came to his rescue with an angry scowl directly at the stranger's gross insistence, "I think you said just enough. He's far from fucking intrested in you. So, thank you but good day before I decide to best your pathetic ass to a bloody pulp" 

Which when looking over at the greasy skinned and annoyingly persistent stranger a chuckle threatened to spill from Alex's lips currently turned from a frown to a wide smile. As if the stranger was about to shit bricks by how impossibly tall and well, imposing that Tim was even compared to him that it wouldn't be wise to put up a fair fight with him, not at all. In the meantime of an intense staredown between the two men there was Alex just squirming away and strutting towards his lovely, doting partner. From there he slung his arms around the other man's shoulder whom bent down to his height a little so, he can so that as he devilishly smirked openly at the stranger that's fumbling with words unlike before until eventually, taking a sudden leave with a weak excuse. Once that man was gone and for good was when Alex felt strong arms trailing past his back then staying there as he felt the other's scruffy, bearded face nuzzling deep into his neck. 

"Tim... Honey Bear~ I'm all good now so, no more pouting and posturing, alright? Thank you~"

"Ugh, the way he was looking and saying shit to you as you were nothing but meat make me sick..." Tim said with a deep, strong growl still keeping a firm, protective hold on his much smaller partner seemingly enjoying the experience even if for a little while they silently stayed like this for however, long it takes to calm both down, "... But okay. At least, you're safe is all I care about. Love you, my sweets"

"Hm. Love you too" 


	21. Omegaverse! Timlex & Short! Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: If you're still taking omegaverse requests. One with Short!Alpha!Tim and Omega!Alex. Maybe everyone expects Tim to be an Omega and Alex to be the alpha but it's switched? I hope you enjoy writing these!
> 
> Heya, thank you for the request as I always love these ones as I'm always taking them so, no worries. I always enjoy writing for you guys as its always fun. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is welcome here. As well, my ask box is always open for anyone to flood it with requests for this Au or any other
> 
> Character(s):  
> Tim: 5'0", Alpha  
> Alex: 6'1", Omega

Despite being an Alpha, Tim was often easily overlooked or not so, easily believed by everyone who came across him since he was way too short, soft and his scent didn't have that tell tale sign of his presented dynamic. It was sometimes so, badly irritating to the point that Tim huffs out when not even bothering to correct anyone who mistakes it anymore. Often it was easier anyways than to start a heated agurment with someone else who was going to be so, stubbornly thick-headed to be considerate in the least bit. No matter what he says or even does, not a single person even cared to what he had to say and instead laughed loudly in his face. Bluntly and spoken unfortunately, harsh in fact, they told him that he was an awfully pathetic excuse of an Alpha hell, he was better off if he was just a bland, nobody Beta or worse, a mindless, weak Omega.

Oppositely, for Alex who was surprisingly, an Omega even when he was much taller and physically more built then the norm. What else wasn't the social norm for him either was that he was one of those strong willed individuals who won't step down for anyone. The man wanted more of himself; he wanted to be a famous director, not to settle down with a mate any time soon which he put his foot firmly down on it. It was a supposed turn off for any possible Alpha or Beta mate as they usually expects someone of his dynamic to be well, smaller, soft around the needed areas along in being just subservient for their higher ups. The said Omega was nothing like that and he openly enjoyed being that way without much shame about it at all. The whole social quota thing can kiss his ass in his opinion since he wasn't going to let no one force him to be something else to make them happy. 

"I love you for you, y'know that, right, my Timmy Bear?" Alex easily remarked one day without a second thought as he loved to compliment his mate and see him a flustered about it, "My strong, strapping Alpha" 

Long, slender arms soon wrapped around Tim's broad shoulders as the much taller Omega rested his head on top of his own while he began to relax a notch, "Thank you, baby... You look absolutely gorgeous as usual youself~?" 

Especially, more so, when seeing the familiar hurt, old frown turned upside down to a smiling fit to burst on his adorably short, grumpily fussy Alpha who was now wiggling his way into his arms. The oddly uniquely soft but welcoming scent of his Alpha comfortingly washes over his sense as Alex bent down on a chair just to be on the other's eye level just that he can get heavily scented by him. It left the Omega to openly smile when further feeling the sharp canines to his mate gently nibbled on his bond mark. Within his reaction from it a muffled yet pleasured whine escaped past his lips squirmed into a a blissed grin. Softly humming, Alex was snug into the crook of his dark-haired partner who was sat in his lap with his arms wrapped around his waist so, they can be even closer. 

"Hm, thank you~ I know you love me~" Alex purrs in a low tone in his mate's ear causing in reaction with the other to tantalizingly shiver in his gentle gasp, "You love me so, much you can relax and just let go of those bullshit issues for me?" 

Tim's tension in his body instantly ease up within a few seconds as his eyes fluttered shut; his face pressed up on his mare's relaxed shoulder where he felt safe being near the sweet smelling bond mark of his Omega, "Okay. Okay, I will... You're so amazing. Love you so much too" 


	22. Pre-Mh Brilex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: hi I was wondering if I could request pre-mh brialex? thank you!
> 
> Heya, no problem at all as this ship doesn't get enough love and attention so, I absolutely love the ask. Of course, like always constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is welcome here.

"Love you, my sweets~" Brian all but purred in a soft tone in his boyfriend's ear, toned arms hanging loosely around the other's stiff shoulders. 

"Brian Thomas. I am in no mood to be swooned at the moment" Alex harshly commented, glasses slowly slipping off the bridge of his nose that he had to push every few seconds with an agitated sigh while he continued to type away on his laptop, "Got work to finish for thay class project and you are most certainly, not helping the matter"

A slight disappointed pout washed over the blond's once cheery face which within moments turned right back around, "Just trying to help you relax, that's all, Kralie. No need to get fussy on me, you big ol' grump" 

"I don't need to relax. Your way of 'relaxing' always leads to me falling asleep or... Well, more. Which I'm not in the mood as stared obviously like before?" 

A breathy chuckle leaves Brian's smooth, plush, and pink lips as he brushes a strand of hair from his stressed partner's face. Soon a faint pink blush grew across the taller man's previously pale yet still tired face. "You're cute like this, y'know when you worked up. But seriously now, you need to just relax, not for me but yourself and your personal well being" Calmly collected, Brian pulls himself back and sit criss crossed on the creaky mattress of his bed where he laid his hands clasped together on his lap. "I do genuinely care about you. Seeing you recently so tense and stressed like this worries me... I'm sorry if I'm just being a pester" Right next to his dear love who kept that familiar blush while just uncomfortably shifting a little on the opposite side with the laptop warming up just like he on his own lap. While there was a moment in still, almost peaceful enough until the time, Alex decided to speak as he once looked around then got the courage to stare at the blond. 

"...Oh... Uh, I. I'm so, sorry for causing such worry in you, Bri. I don't know what's getting to me nowadays. Sometimes its worries me too though I don't like making you upset about it either" It was all hushed; noticeably awkward though not as stiff or spoken through gritted teeth like before, "I don't like feeling this way. All weak and vulnerable. It makes me feel sick to my stomach. Like I could puke at this very moment now and I don't want to be a further embarrassment to you. So, it doesn't feel good just showing it you... I only want to be strong for you"

"That's new from you, Alex... I just care about you, okay? Nothing wrong about it. Nor is it bad to allow youself to be open and honest about how you feel and express it in a healthy manner? We should honestly be more honest on this as I think it would help us both out?" Brian remarks gently in that common caring, tentative tone of voice as he plants his hand on Alex's shoulder now slumped in at ease relaxation, "I love you, no matter what. You know that, right?" 

Alex goes to smile like an absolutely love stricken fool like he was once meeting Brian for the first time and falling head over heels for him, "I know you do, Brian. Love you so much. Beyond the galaxy and more"

"You can be a big mush sometimes. Love that about you too"

"I know you do. And don't say anything as you're the same way" Afterwards, just humming to himself, the taller man simply nodded in agreement when the shorter blond goes in to pepper a few kisses on his lips turned from a frown to a smile. 


	23. Poly Hornets with Short! Alex & Tall! Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Could we get Jay and Brian's reaction to tall Tim too? Poor Alex, I do feel bad for him, even if it's cute that he's small now
> 
> Heya, thank you a ton for enjoying the whole series of the tall! Tim as I'm enjoying writing it just as much as short! Tim. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is welcome here. As well, my askbox is always open to be flooded to your heart's desires
> 
> Character(s):  
> Alex: 5'5" (Implied/Referenced)  
> Brian: 5'9"  
> Jay: 5'11"  
> Tim: 6'6"

Just seeing Tim much bigger then what they're used to caused something to sit within both Brian and Jay's bodies as they took in everything. Slowly scanning their eyes on synch with one another over the more better pronounced muscles and sharper features of their once soft, small partner. It made them want to stare longingly at the dark-haired man work out all day in order to get a better look as those muscles flex. Just from that alone had their mouthes watering at the mere thought alone where they needed more now then ever before. Eyes were almost to the point in being glossed over yet they were able to control themselves to a standstill for Tim's personal sake and well being.

"Damn. Tim. You look so, good, y'know? I can just... I don't know what to even say?" Brian answers with a drawn out, dramatic purr when walking up to the much taller man where he began to feel the other up. The lean, fit blond was shamelessly eyeing his currently towering, ripping partner from the up to the head down to the toe and just licking his lips at the many thoughts running in through his mind. Soon after trailing right behind the blond, Jay with a grin fiting to burst on his face wrapped his skinny arms around the brunettes stomach as he rested his head against the man's broad shoulders. Unlike Alex who was still trying to wrap his mind over the whole height swap thing, the two men now thankfully, left unaffected was having the time of their lives at the moment. "Imagining what you'll can be able to do now is making me well, you know what I mean" Hearing what Brian was saying made the slightly taller man but even then much shorter then Tim squirm in the growing needy pit in his stomach. 

"Hm. A part of me feels a little bad for saying this but I'm going to miss this when we find a way to get you and Alex back to normal" Jay meekly commented as he ran his cool hands curiously across a blushing Tim's muscles who had kept intimately close with the two men, "Although, Brian, we can still have our fun with him until then, right? If that's fine with you too, Tim?"

Quickly snapping to full attention, the much bigger man nodded his head, blush on his cheeks darkening as his smile widened to impossible levels, "Oh, no. I really don't mind"

"Good idea, Jay as we only want to make our 'lil' Timmy bear all comfortable~?" 

"Hm. You're so handsome, aren't you, Tim? You're our big, strapping boyfriend, huh?"

Like warm, gooey putty in their awaiting hands where Tim practically had to bend down to their eye level just so, they have better access and an easier time to give him affection. His thick, muscled arms tightly in a protective manner held onto the shorter men as they didn't seem to mind it either. Allowing himself to be felt up some more with gentle, caring and tentative touches that made him feel all squirmy inside; his heart heavily pounding in his chest. His two partners took an instant notice to this sudden change and they took their sweet old time on it. Which they did when cupping his face and peppering in some well needed sweet words combined with the soft though passionate kisses.


	24. Blind! Tim & Poly Hornets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Maybe Blind!Tim with Polyhornets? I'd be cool to have a scenario where Tim protects them from danger. It could be another person/persons or even a supernatural thing like the Operator. Whichever you want!
> 
> Heya, thanks for the ask as I love to explore more about it and more love to write about it. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. As well, my askbox is open of course, for anyone to flood it
> 
> Character(s):  
> Tim: Blind  
> Brian  
> Jay  
> Alex

All that Tim can see was nothing more shadows at best or at worse, nothing which both made his mind ache in frustration. But he can easily tell by any other fact alone that the stranger who was an over all ask while making some homophobic comment directly at his boyfriends who were all ahead doing their thing. It made his fists clench tightly then loose and that action was done again until he finally done something. Somehow despite not seeing all that well anymore, Tim knew he hot the stranger at least somewhere good enough to hurt for some time. Even hurt himself as he stumbled back as he holding onto his bruised, battered and bloody fists whereas his three boyfriends came to drag him away before anything serious happens to him by the currently, cursing stranger.

"You didn't have to do that, Tim?" The voice to one of his partners, Jay spoke up in both a worried yet scolding tone when the rushed out of the bar onto the dimly lit yet busily buzzing city streets in time. 

"Yeah, you could've gotten hurt?" His best friend says by his left side while a hand was slithered over onto his opposite hip rubbing it softly while leading Tim likely down a street, "I know you still want to protect us despite being blind but you don't have to all the time"

"Especially, with a man double your size and weight too" 

Thirdly, Alex was holding onto his free hand just emitting a protective shield for him and Tim can tell that the tallest man was deeply frowning at the situation, not at him whatsoever at all. A heavy, noticeably disgruntled groan leaves Tim's chapped lips that he contined to bite despite warnings that it won't help. "I know. I know. I'll be safe, next time but that guy was asking for it when he was acting like some jackass and I showed him. Blind or not, I can handle myself" He murmured lowly under his breath, now permanently hazy, dull and cloudy eyes rolled as he squeezes lightly at the hands holding both of his own. No matter how much, he rather loudly destests being led around, his partners won't allow him to walk on his own unless he got a walking stick or a service dog with him. Which he unfortunately, at the moment being had accidentally left at home and was insanely stubborn when not wanting to admit to it. 

A smooth, thin thumb runs across his hand as Jay replied with seemingly a smile on his face, "I know you can. We aren't worried too much about that persay" 

"Hm. We aren't going to let you get hurt either like you do for us. And no buts about it" Alex firmly stated when opening the backseat car door for Tim who was helped a little in but the dark-haired man managed to do so, on his own, "We know how stubborn you can be but we can help you and you shouldn't feel ashamed for it"

"Love you a ton. We all do, Tim bear"

A warm smooch was pressed on his scruffy, unshaven cheek by Brian then soon the other two as Tim mumbles the same sentiments, "Love you too" 


	25. A Teasing Sheep & His Grumpy Wolf (Old; NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Rough Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Manhandling, Crossdressing, Sexual Role Play
> 
> ** Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets Crossover where Masky/Tim and Hoodie/Brian are 'proxies' to the Slenderman/The Operator'**
> 
> Summary: Brian and Tim had a relatively ‘good’ relationship although they do have their issues but they were still pleasantly happy nonetheless despite the constant plagues in their troubling lives. Now in a moment in their relationship hitting a rough, rocky patch where Brian in total exasperation is dealt with yet another heated bout of uncontrolled anger from Tim however, he has a rather lewd plan to help settle the bottled in tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, this work is old work of mines that was moved here and heavily NSFW which isn't always my forte so, it's likely not written a that good. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here

Some may say it was oblivious, maybe even an unhealthy love at best but Brian knew much better their relationship was a complicated one that had surly did have its ups and downs to it, yes, he knows that intelligentially enough in knowing how to precisely handle it. From many years in the making sort of experience, that is in simply dealing with the countless difficult hardships that had been constantly thrown without any breaks in sight towards not only his partner and him but both of their way as he was pretty much heavily in fact sanitized from everything like it so, nothing really bothered him too much anymore. Now for a fine example, will the very best description on why he’s so emotionlessly lackluster and really nonchalant on anything extremely serious occurring around him in his life often instead just cracking jokes makes him feel better. So, unlike any other previous day at work today was contrastingly different from any other to an extent in means that it was unnaturally quick paced, everything to anything had to be done right away due to an upcoming visit from the king of the Underworld to the mortal world making it highly stressful for everyone mostly the proxies involved in it. It had appeared to hit his masked counterpart the worst, really, it made him feel obvious discomfort and pained concern. 

Not that it was bad for himself, he should be glad for it but working for such a faceless eldritch to be their boss can be okay at times however, it wasn’t the least bit to a good day at all and instead it was to be better described to be nothing more than the very worst of the bad if that was even possible. Everything seemed to not work in the neither proxy’s favor especially for the masked man who in his own opinion was constantly stuck in a shitty predicament day in to day out always seemingly surrounded by a bunch to mindless morons erratically going around doing bullshit. A fellow proxy; Ticci Toby must’ve, was or just bluntly obvious the crowning retard as his partner often puts it to all the other residents who didn’t knew in the least about personal space or worse the whole concept to a hard day’s work. It gotten to the point in the very end to the already excruciatingly boringly dull, tiresome day that was so from start to the finish line is when he chosen to blow up unsurprisingly to anyone knowing him yet startling enough for everyone to back off unless they were shamelessly asking for it. 

Which Brian knew even with many at the mansion being unbearably very cocky, self-absorbed infamous killers and etc. He knew it wouldn’t be right for his partner to say along that do such careless things. Sometimes it gets the better of him to where he’ll turn a blind eye over especially to the kind who surely didn’t deserve the harsh treatment given to them like for example sadly, Sally or others only wanting to be helpful. Alright maybe not all was willing to help his masked partner out in the slightest which in itself was understandable, yes but taxing and stressful when the proxies were behind on the work. It got them always a stern, cold like emotionless lackluster, and well, powerfully intimidating from the boss who wanted things done correct the first time, not the millionth where many mistakes are made by a bunch of incompetent idiots. Sometimes he tends to be a big worry wart fearing on the matter at hand that his significant other was getting overwhelmingly stressed out to the point of uncontrollably lashing out on anyone despite who they were to him. 

_‘Oh? On your period or something, Clockwork. No? If so, just great to know so, shut your fucking god damn mouth before I fucking do it for you unless you like that from a man...’_ In one of his many angry outbursts, all that hoodie can watch from the sidelines with utter exasperation that told everyone he was done with everything is his mask adorned significant other spewed out such derogatory bullshit to the mansion’s residents who were close enough to either blowing their lids themselves or instead most likely very understandably burst from an emotional breakdown, he, himself couldn’t even bare to hear where he only felt disgust to horrified shock over it while at the time trying to calm the other man, _‘...I don’t fucking know why the living hell the boss has you no good, dumb ass retards here in the first place? If I was him, I wouldn’t ever have let your damn kind live this fucking long as I would’ve killed you with my bare hands myself as you’re nothing but utterly useless and so, dang obliviously dim witted’_

A hard feat in fact to pull his masked partner away from cursing out the others who some had shrunk away, not wanting to deal with neither one of them while their fellow twitching proxy resisted the urge to laugh in the hot-headed man’s face. Not now was it to laugh in the in front of the other man’s wrathful gaze as he clamps his mouth shut currently as they walked home when thankfully, managing to call it quits from a long day of work. Thankfully, he didn’t do such a careless act when simply watching how the other man was simply getting redder and redder in the face with every passing second. “... Well, that was something new, Timothy. I’m surprised that you were able to get that extremely red in the face with them. You really said harsh, cruel words back at the mansion to them, really unnecessary, y’know...?” Brian manages to comment calmly in a collected monotone through the other’s angered huffing and puffing under the heavy, heated breath that caused a small smirk to appear on his exasperated face when watching first, the both of them entering their shared cabin from a long day then secondly, not soon after the smaller man angrily stomps in without saying anything to him in return. The door that had been slammed in a rush with a loud thud still echoed after a few long minutes where it had loudly ranged throughout the entire place from the floor even all the way upwards to the second floor and perhaps the ceiling, “... You gotta chill out, baby? Don’t want you having a heart attack with me over there?” Chuckling softly to himself mostly while watching in the corner to his eyes his lovely partner stomping over to the couch in their living room then plopping his heavy set down in the middle; head lain on the cushion nearest to him. 

Nothing was said from the other man which was odd yet not too much of an awkwardly tense experience so, it wasn’t that he was feeling too awfully uncomfortable in the situation as he was just used to it as a whole, nothing new nor is it something to be worried about at the moment being. In the midst of boredom twirling with the strings to his sweatshirt, Brian thought about many things that can bring his partner up in mood in more ways than just one and it made himself feel all the better. Then coming from his thought process an idea albeit randomly and maybe a little on the naughty side pops up in his head as he saunters over with a slight skip to the couch his partner currently laid on. Soon in no time at all he had carelessly slunk his long, slender, and toned arms around the other man’s shoulders where he goes ahead in leaning forward into the masked man’s ear. Once being all nice and close to the darker-haired man who was still obviously red in the face where he was just cuddling up in the crook of his neck about to whisper something until the man spoke up in clear irritancy, “Oh, shut the fuck up, Brian. I’m not in the mood, right now so, don’t even try anything with me” Especially after hearing that little grumble from the smaller male lazily slouched on the old, worn out couch not even taking the chance to look at him anymore at the moment being was starting to truthfully bother him. 

However, the idea from moments ago was still lingering in his head, “I’ll get you to calm down, Timmy~ One way or another so, I’ll be right back~” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I like to see you fucking try that shit out with me, Brian...” Tim almost instantly replies in a louder, obvious annoyed tone, not entirely angry; thank god but was still very much on edge with today’s encounters whilst Brian on the other hand quickly in an eager rush scurries to their bedroom upstairs on the second floor to the nicely sized, home-y cabin, “... And by the way whatever you thinking in trying to do won’t even do anything to me, y’know?! Just for you to know so, don’t even try to bother with me!?” 

A light hearted laugh leaves through him without a second thought when walking up and once inside the bedroom where the shaggy, blond-haired male closes the door swiftly behind him in the process with a soft yet noticeably loud thud in the after math as he carelessly flings himself down on his knees by the side of a rather surprisingly large bed that can easily fit more than four people. It was chosen by his own personal choice to have a humongous bed in the first place as he enjoyed the feeling to laying on it and having it swallow him up almost whole yet relishes whole heartily in the fact too when he’s thrown on it by the other man in an act of passion. A breathy, dreamy sigh leaves his lips at the past pleasant thoughts where he was taken intimately throughout the nights maybe a few times in the morning, afternoon, and anytime, really many times by his lovely albeit grumpy partner. How his lithe body was always seemingly stretched perfectly for the other’s large, throbbing cock as his legs were pinned up by strong hands with an iron clad grip where they laid across the broad shoulders; his feet pointed up to the ceiling while his face was flushed with absolute blissful ecstasy. Soon enough shaking off those pesky, peculiar, heated memories from his mind, he found what he was looking for that was underneath the bed coming in the form in being nothing more than a plain, medium sized cardboard box. 

_‘Where you are, my precious? I know you’re in here somewhere?’_ Opening up the flimsy lid and tossing it to the sidelines, Brian shoves his hands into the interior to the box which he felt all fabrics from smooth to rough then to softly fluffy as he carefully pulls out a outfit that make anyone blush in humiliation, _‘Ah hah... Tim surely love this and lessen on his stinky_ _ol_ _’ mood~ Maybe he’ll fuck me all good and feel better perhaps~’_

Eventually, he got back on his feet; hand on the wall while the other tightly held onto the outfit that would hid little to the imagination and he absolutely loved the fact that he’ll get some good loving from the man most likely still slouched on the couch in an awfully peeved mood. Then he laid out the outfit on the bed as he saw it in a better light then beforehand or when he bought it in the lingerie store with bright, sparkling stars in his eyes. It still felt brand new despite it being in that old box for many months on end without being used since it had everything intact when he trailed his fingers across the delicately laced patterns on the crop top and the mini skirt that had some extremely pearly white fluffy parts across the collar along in the sleeves and riming to both the article pieces. A faint blush grew across his slender cheeks upon putting everything on his body that shook slightly from the fabric settling against his bear flesh that was in eager anticipation to be littered with colorful handprints to bruises by the end when he slides on the finishing touches to headed back to his partner. Now he was slowly descending the stairs with his hands holding onto the railing for dear life so, he wouldn’t fall straight onto his face looking like some idiot but that’s what he gets wearing high heels more than three inches. 

“What took you so long, Brian? I thought you were going to make me ‘feel’ all the more bett- Oh...?” All the color immediately turned up to Tim’s cheeks, not in a wrathful way like he’s been by mostly or the other residents to the Slenderman’s infamous mansion but instead in a more shell-shocked, surprised and beyond flustered manner, “... Oh? A-ah, I. I see now... What you mean in trying to make me uh, feel ‘better’, huh?” 

Still in that state of mind currently that was pretty much mindless and in a total daze on Tim’s end, Brian had enough time to saunter over thankfully without tripping over his two left feet in the gaudy high heels where he somehow stood upright in front of the darker-haired male. The man continuing to blush like an embarrassed school girl in question was rushing over to scoot closer to him, arms outstretched with hands kneading the skin near his hipbones that already began forming soft, dimly colored bruises. As it done so, the hands were slowly traveling towards his more private parts hidden securely to an extent by sharply cut yet thin lacy panties. A throaty groan escapes Tim but even if Brian wanted to further hear his lovely’s noises, he had something else as well, on his mind that he wanted to try out when playing a tease in the form to pushing the other’s hands away. In result, dark eyes instantly shot needy daggers at him that couldn’t be taken too serious at the moment due to the glossed over, hooded lids reading off a desperate, pouty expression. 

“Timmy bear, I know you want me now so, much in fact you’ll probably won’t entirely listen to me but please do, okay~ I want to try something new with us is why I’m wearing this outfit in the first place that may awfully look like some soft, fluffy farm animal~" 

“Pffft... Baby. A naughty one at best and you’re fucking teasing me here... Either you give me what we both want now or I’ll just take it" Growling dangerously low it sent the right shivers besides the terribly wrong ones through Brian’s aching spine from his shorter counterpart now going back again to digging his broken nails into his flesh. 

“Mind if you just listen to what I got to say for one time just once, you lil’ piss ant before you decide to be an ass again and take what ‘you want’ like a dumbass caveman~?” Brian annoyingly pouted, now a little pissed on his part when shoving the gruff man’s hands off him however, it wasn’t going to ruin the moment as he places his arms tightly across his slightly puffed out chest, “... Now back to the topic~ I have a nice, fun game we can play, y’know some foreplay to the real thing~ Its simple like it's got to do something attune to my outfit now that’s a slutty bunny rabbit~ We’re going to play cat and mouse, whatever is similar but you know where I'm coming from where you’re the big, bad wolf who’s going to try to catch me~” 

Although sitting there on the edge looking dumbfounded himself, Tim hesitantly nodded like he was internally with his morals wise in struggling to hold back before pushing off from the couch onto his feet, “Okay. I think I got it now, Bri~ Why dontcha you start as I’m only giving you five maybe ten second to start~” Smirking softly in response, Brian shakes his head when jokingly stretching for only a millisecond before starting without much effort or mind to jogging off in the opposite direction from the other man through the vastness to the cabin. All the while during the process to entering another room in his light run oh so, shamelessly the skirt he wore was puffing out openly showing his panties. A deep, rumbly, gravely, and over all threatening growl emits in the once silent cabin as he turns his head past his shoulder that got him to immediately stiffen as his usual masked comrade was hot on his tail with a sinister grin written across his face. It wouldn’t be too much longer until he was in a full-on chase with the other making him run much faster than before clearly growing out of breath in a matter to a few short seconds. “Gonna catch you, Bri baby~ You better keep running or I’ll catch and eat you whole if you like it or not~ I know you like it anyways though coming from me, honey bun~” Yet another pleasurable shiver forcibly passes through him from the top to his head to the end to his toes as he runs almost haphazardly another corner where he finds himself in the kitchen. 

Then when he was about to exit the kitchen to go to another room, he was swiftly rammed onto the large circle table; his stomach firmly pressed against the itchy table cloth too small for it as the shorter but stronger man pins him with an arm across his back keeping him uncomfortably still. Hands were feverishly beginning to touch him well, more so manhandling to be all honest here, Brian simply couldn’t help it nor can Tim who was red in the face from all the running around the house they done sexually charged role playing as a flirty bunny rabbit and his feral, grump to a wolf partner presently out of it while clawing off the undergarments. “A-Ah?! Oh s-s-ssshit Tim!?! Wowie... F-fuck ugh, you a-argh, caught me!?!?” Heavy breathing came from the two men in the kitchen that like the other rooms were somewhat decently sized yet at the same time especially, for this particular moment like it's walls were closing in on them while Brian was rolled over onto his back, long legs dangling off from the edge. From then on thick, amusingly pudgy fingers were roughly popping into his agape mouth which was a silent, stern order he obediently follows without much question. His wide-open mouth was already watering in impatient wait for the inevitable and suckling on the fingers that was at first, only to adding more for dear life. 

“Hm~ I caught y-you, baby~ Now just look... U-ugh, at you~ All hot and n-needy for me so soon and I barely done anything to your pretty ass~” 

One hand that wasn’t being used for anything except feeling Brian up was now cusping the back of his head passing their fingers through his choppy hair until shockingly tugging roughly back on it. From the harsh yank enticed a pained, choked back grunt soon afterwards as hazel eyes with prickling tears from the tear ducts coming glared back yet nothing was said or done against it by the form of the dirty blonde man being tugged off the table on his knees on the cool tiled floor. Now with the brunt’s strong hands currently tightly clenched in his hair, not planning on letting go any time soon as his head was pushed uncomfortably close towards the growing, stiffening manhood in between the other man’s thick legs. His pouty, reddish pink and now puffy lips was still stretched out like a fish; watering beyond belief about the thought to having that bucked roughly into his waiting yet unexpected mouth. Then not a moment to lose the man’s desired appendage in Brian’s eyes came into his hooded sight that didn’t hold back the initial anger it held previously was turning into lust as he feverishly now was sucking his partner’s tip all the way down to the balls. 

“... F-f-fuck... You can deep t-throat so good... I. I just w-want you to suck my cock first, b-baby~ Only so, m-my cock can fit into your t-tight a-argh, hole a little better…~” 

The last time it happened where Tim didn’t bother using any lubrication of any sort; no spit or anything even lube that the blond knew the other had somewhere that resulted in pain for himself only desperately crying out for their loving making to be a little bit gentler. “... H-hgnh...” Brian can only groan out weakly once feeling the tip to the dark brunette’s cock hitting harshly at the back of his throat that would’ve made him surely on instinct gag but nowadays, he was used to giving the softer male a head. All the while throughout the process to him on his knees bobbing his head back and forth there was hands in obvious neediness cusping at the supple flesh to his backside. It was an overwhelmingly pleasant experience for the both besides the usual numbing rarely enough to excruciating pain that came about during the most heated encounters like for fine examples, the fingers prodding in his hole that sucked it up whole without much compliant. Fingers supposedly helping stretch him out just enough for the awaiting cock to just simply ram right into it like it's been perfectly built for it alone; nothing nor no one else can ever change it. 

“... Y-you... Ah, feel ready for me, my lil’ s-sheep...” Then when Tim pulls Brian’s lips off from his throbbing cock craving to be somewhere else now, he now was a touch on the gentler, caring side in putting the taller yet thinner man on the kitchen table, “... I bet you want m-me to just fuck you a-argh r-right now raw, c-correct...” 

His face was most likely flushed from the look of Tim smirking devilishly at him like a big, old predator about to devour the weak, vulnerable prey caught in its trap, “Y-yes~ Yeah, I want you s-so much, T-Tim~ Fuck m-me~" Now with one of the first then to many a single jabbing, powerful thrust came and went as Brian was jerked up on the table; his back painfully grating from the itchy table cloth that his outfit didn’t help. On the other hand, Tim didn’t seem to particularly mind whatsoever in the slightest when continuing to buck his hips into the taller male’s rear behind where their skin was colliding with one another like sandpaper. “A-ah... Oh s-ssshit, Timmy~?! K-keep going... You’re doing a-ah so, well~!?” Already his voice box was strained past his comfort though he manages to compliment the other during so, leaving Tim to be noticeably embarrassed by it. A small, unevenly lopsided smile came then quickly left his sweaty face; his hands clutching the thin table cloth where he’s bobbed continuously on the table by the other man quickening his pace. Eventually, the other was hitting deeply with startling accuracy at his sweet g-spot deliciously until soon expectedly with another deep thrust there was a heavy pit in the bottom to both men’s stomach that in result, had spurts of come filling his abused hole whereas his own coated his sucked in gut. 


	26. Lovesick Tim x Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: I've always liked stories where one person is lovesick with another person. Maybe one where Tim is lovesick with Alex? Obsessive even. No worries if it's too weird to write. Thank you!
> 
> Heya, thanks for the fun ask as no worries, I enjoyed it which I'll keep to Tim have a little infatuated with Alex to maybe even obsessive but I assure that it's not going to cross any lines and or anything of the sort so, I hope that's what you desired. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here.

Maybe it was loneliness that craved for Tim to be with someone like Alex; a way taller, leaner male then he, himself can ever wish to be with an almost dick-ish attitude to him in the first place. At the way beginning when he simply tried his best to push the simple, old crush to the back of his head, it had always resurfaced to mock him for it. Left him to be irritably restless over the matter for day and night wondering why this had happened to him which he at the time had no reason. But ever since he first saw the other at his 'audition' with his best friend for the overly cheesy movie named Marble Hornets, he was immediately hooked on the guy gave him the reason for his sudden yet strong feelings. Quite desperately to be honest as he never felt such strong emotions with another human being his whole entire life until now. 

'He looks so good... God, what it be like to be with him. Just to feel him all the time... Inside and around him' Even when shamelessly thinking such inappropriate thoughts was just morally wrong, Tim couldn't help himself anymore as he stares longingly at the other man sat on the opposite side of the room, 'He looks so warm and soft too' 

Just rubbing at his dry hands and then cracking at the sore joints of his short, chunky fingers, Tim gulped down the sickly warm, heavyweight lump stuck in his tensing throat. His scruffy cheeks were slowly but surely turning in to a beat red color then ever before the more that he stares at the taller man. Likely someone who's got to be the most handsome, smartest and even possibly charming man around for miles although, he knew that the other isn't going to ever reciprocate his feelings. It was a harshly blunt truth that he needed to acknowledge however he wasn't going to accept it laying down, not any time soon. At the very least, he had to prove himself to be the most ideal partner for the other man one way or another even if it may not be the smartest plans of action for him. 

'I just got to have him. He's so amazing... But he'll never love me...' 

Despite his mind telling him on a constant basis that he would never be loved in his life time, Tim continues to stress smoke away more then half his cigarette in only a few seconds at the thought of Alex denying his undying love. 

'He will love me, I know it. He just needs to see it for himself' 

So, he had to do something, hell anything, really to get the prissy director and the absolute love of his life to simply love him back which he knows may come off as a touch obsessive but he didn't care . 


	27. In Heat; Oh My (A/B/O! Hoodsky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, wanted to write a one shot since I hadn't for a while. Again this is just my headcanon for just this work which fluctuates from work to another. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome. Also, my askbox is open for anyone to flood it with requests like Headcanons, One Shots or so on for anything in the A/B/O Au. 
> 
> Character(s):  
> Hoodie: Alpha  
> Masky: Omega

The droopy, clothed eyes stared both longingly and yet at the same time disapprovingly firm which had been directed at the withering figure laid stretched out on the dusty concrete floor. All the while through the badly cracked, flimsy walls to the abandoned building that they were currently in at the moment, cold, crisp fall air breezing on past the two masked men. It seemed to be very effective in causing the shorter yet more heavier set man below his feet to uncomfortably squirm. Sweet smelling sweat was glossed over thickly by the many layers on the other man's skin that likely felt unbearably hot to the touch. Besides the sweat dripping down there was the hazy, emotion filled look given back to him which he hated to lock eyes with when quickly breaking it. It was truthfully, a pathetic sight to be seen so far for him as he didn't dare move or say much of anything when shoving his gloved hands into his tattered sweatshirt pockets.

Slowly, his gloved hand was feeling something small and smooth with a firm cap on the top which he'd taken out from his pocket that revealed to be an empty heat suppressant bottle. It wasn't what he was looking for in the first place, rather he was initially desiring to find the other's regular medication but this was just as interesting or more so, found in his honest opinion. However, the aftermath wasn't fun in the least as his usual source of brute strength that was his mute masked man was nothing more than a whimpering, heat stricken Omega needing his comfort. Even when he didn't want to help whatsoever, he knew it would make the entire process much easier and quicker if he did something to lessen the awfully aching need. So, with noted hesitancy on his part, the hooded man bent down to his masked associate's glossed over eyesight where he tentatively did his best to be supportive.


	28. Horny Jay (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: may I request slutty Jay in any context I just like that for him 😳
> 
> Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. As well, I'm almost always open for anyone to request anything but just read the rules first

Jay stares at himself longingly in the body length mirror that he placed onto the flimsy wall ahead where he gets a better look at himself with a small, sultry smile on his face. Maybe he should feel badly ashamed about what he's currently doing in some cheap hotel room all alone, not covered in the least besides a thin, see-through robe but he wasn't in the least bit. Instead surprisingly, he feels almost proud of it when with the palm of his hands felt across his skin smooth and cool to the touch. Firstly, he slides past his chest all the way down to his bony hips just about a few inches up from his openly shown privates hanging there to merely smooth out the thin fabric from crumpling and perhaps to enjoy the feeling in simply being a tease to his own self. It was amusing as if his body had its own mind whereas he kept calmly thinking what he should do when he's alone with only his perverted thoughts.

Then it just hits him all at once like a lightbulb popping up on top his head; rather an inappropriate idea and the small grin on his face turned into a wide, toothy playful smirk as he was indeed alone in the hotel room for the time being. Nobody was there with him in the dingy, little room anyways so, he was able to have a quick yet needed moment to himself in order to relieve every single anxiety, stress reckoned thing within him. Soon exhaling a shallow breath from imagining the things that he can do growing heated and turning away from the mirror to face the single bed now where he saunters over. His smooth, chilled hands eventually felt up the softness of the mattress which creaked softly underneath his weight. Once in a position that Jay was comfortable in for the most part as he nudged the silky fabric from previously covering his bare, warm flesh of his rear behind.

At first, Jay was shakily trying to keep it together and when he did took out a small bottle of lube that he hidden in his jean's backpockets. Now he was lathering it generously on to at least two fingers where he loudly gasped out afterwards when sliding them into his awaiting, tight entrance. It wasn't like he didn't expect it, really, he did but honestly, the tantalizingly bone chilling feeling was still there causing him to jump a little from the jolting sensation racking throughout his entire body. Soon enough another much more louder, needier noise slips past his quivering, drooling lips shamelessly without fail when jutting his slender, bony and cold fingers in his plump ass. Now noticeably flushed in the face while swaying his hips from one side to another and only quickening the pace of his fingers thrusting further within himself. The thin bed began to creak under his light form which he could barely care on that nor how much noise, he was making at the moment when adding more fingers.

"... A-ah… Oh, shit… Yes…" His voice cracks from the tension surely becoming unbearable and Jay would've been embarrassed imagining his old crew members from that cheesy college film doing this and by what he means was playing with him however, he wasn't at all ashamed by it, "... Right there, p-please… Just there… I. I h-hngh… Need I-it so much… Fuck…" 

Just the mere thought of having either one of them; Tim, Brian or even Alex actually being here pleasuring him; back to being normal and his friends again where nothing was haunting them. Even better like one of all were here in this intimate situation as if they were lovers was the best feeling in the whole world. Even if it was far from possible now there was still that small chance just in his mind that he'll ever have someone there with him. A lopsided smile grew across his face where his pink cheeks began to hurt similiar to his his cock painfully throbbing that only his free hand had manage to stifle the sensation for a split second. Right up until his entire hand was almost completely in his ass minus one or two fingers when it happened and with stroking his stiff hard in a haphazard manner was just enough where it came to an all time high. Upon finishing off in such a way and lowering himself on to his side on the bed, Jay simply ran his sticky hands across his overheated body trying to cool down.


	29. Lovesick Pt 2. Timlex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Ask: I'm sorry if this is a bit dark but would you be willing to do write a one-shot with Obsessive!Tim again? Also with Alex this time. But this time they're already in a relationship. Maybe Alex realizes that he's also a bit obsessed with having Tim as his own too. I really enjoy all of your stories.
> 
> Heya, thanks for the ask and enjoying my stories as it was exactly what I needed to hear. As well, I kept the obsessiveness mild as I know it makes some uncomfortable. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. As well, my ask box is always open for anyone to flood it

Alex can't help to keep his hands off his boyfriend who he adores so much the soft warmth that came from squeezing the plush flesh. It was always an amusing sight to see where the shorter man in question was nothing more than a flustered, babbling mess in his gently squeezing hold. Usually the other male would say that he was far too soft around the gut and in addition that he was way too short both that made him extremely self conscious. However, Alex loves everything about him where he'll on a constant basis tell him that while proving it to the man in any way imaginable. Like now for example, when having his dear and only love sat on his lap with his long, slender arms wrapped around his waist. 

"You look amazing, munchkin bite~?" Alex commented rather openly in a playful, luring tone for even anyone else to hear, "Just absolutely gorgeous, y'know that, right, baby~? Only I get to see you like this and hold you too; nobody else can as I'm the lone one~?"

"Hm. Yeah. Yeah, I know. You can be such a possessive, pervy thing, can you?" Tim chuckles with an easygoing smile as he felt the much taller man resting his head on his slumped broad shoulders. 

"Hm. I know but you love me and I will always love you~ Always wanting to make sure you know that, baby cause you're forever mines~"

Only ever managing to snicker to himself on how incredibly cheesy more so, needy and possessive that his boyfriend can be with him. At times it can be easily overwhelming but with a good, well through talk with each other it was always settled out. Communication has been, thankfully, a needed necessity in their relationship to just keep it healthy rather than toxic which he knew neither wanted for this to be for the other. So, when Alex does this and it was daily to Tim's mild amusement and slight exasperation, the taller man knew when to not cross any uncomfortable boundaries set up before they ever dated just to be safe. Eventually in no time where it didn't take too much for the brunette sat comfortably on his boyfriend's lap to feel exhaustion slowly seep within him that he without control drifted off in the other man's expected yet comforting hold.


	30. Timlex; Social Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: How have you been? If you're still taking requests would you want to write one where Alex is comforting Tim who has social anxiety? Have a good day!
> 
> Heya, thanks for the request as I know how it feels to have anxiety and yeah, I've been doing alright. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. As well, my ask box is always open

Again Tim had a massive anxiety attack and Alex has absolutely no clue what he should even do besides staring there just dumbfounded by it. Out of all the people he had previously expected to suffer from this commonplace issue it wasn't Tim; a strong, silent man in the least bit. Maybe he should say or even do something about it yet he didn't want to push his luck further then he already did before. Hell it was his fault to begin with in pushing the much shorter, darker-haired man to his very limits just to try to get the perfect shot for his student film. Now in all truth he felt incredibly stupid alongside in his hesitantly admited cheesy college film every time he stared at the other man. 

"... Are. Are you alright?" He weakly asked, hands rubbing at each other both from the nerves and the cold starting to get at him, "If this is from earlier… I didn't expect it to be this bad and most certainly from you…?" 

Cold yet watery eyes stared harshly back towards Alex who immediately stiffened then cowered back in turn, "R-really? You can't seriously be that fucking blind?" 

"But honestly I'm sorry. Really, I am as I didn't mean for this to happen"

Afterwards from his simple yet apologetic tone and statement that wasn't much of a struggle then he originally thought since he was so often classified as irritably stubborn, he stood there in deafening silence. Small beads of sweat dripped down his face while he slowly sat down on the cold pavement beside him where the other had rushed out for air. Thankfully Tim didn't yell nor push himself away to Alex's relief who came a few inches close with an outstretched hand. The bony, cold hand within a few stretched out moments began to reassuringly rub circles on the shorter man's once stiff back. Eventually, the tense stiffness eased up considerably and without much second thought moved his hand away to give the man the very much needed space.

"O-oh… Uh, it's fine, I suppose… Should've better understood that you were such a hardass at times which I usually can handle but never thought it would get that… Bad…" Tim awkwardly babbled on as if he was embarrassed over how bad his anxiety got moments ago. Though when crowded with others that most beside Brian, he didn't know or wasn't used to at all it was expected to happen soon. However, he was humiliated over the fact that he practically broke down in front of everyone that was caused by such a simple argument with the taller man. His anxiety was still continuing to be quite over the place, wrecking insufferable havoc in his life. "... Let's just say this never happened and never mention it, alright?" He replies in his usual gruff tone with the slight wavering addition as he nudged closer seeking comfort even from the director turned dictator.

"Okay but it's nothing to be ashamed about, really? I'm just sorry that it happened and I was rude… I'll get better and ease up on my 'hard ass-ness' for you? I really do care"

A muffled, shaky laugh escapes past Tim's chapped lips when nodding as he was graciously helped by Alex onto his feet, dark eyes a bit glossy stared back softer than before with a lopsided grin actually directed at the taller man, "Uh huh. I can see… Thanks. Now let's get back inside as it's starting to get cold out here and I don't picture you liking it all that well"

Simply shrugging his shoulders back, Alex grins a bit when allowing the other man to enter first through the front doors that closed behind them to the building where he shivered as a cold breeze managed to slip past.


	31. Slutty Jay Pt 2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: can we maybe have the return of slutty Jay w/ daddy kink in there 😳👉🏻👈🏻 any ship is fine
> 
> No problem and the daddy kink is lightly implied here if that's alright with you'll. I am open for any requests with any Au, Ship, Character(s), Themes and etc.
> 
> *Also, I'm sorry for the late reply to this as I almost forget about it due to current life issues. But I hope this is worth it*

"Hngh. Baby boy. My precious bluejay. You look absolutely amazing just like always~" 

The way that Alex spoke to him was just as fiercely and deeply intense as how he stared at the tight, lacy and see through outfit draped across his skinny, lithe body like he was something to be prized like a fine jewel. 

"Hm" Jay lowly hums, light two colored eyes glossed over with developing lust which was pumping harshly quick in his veins, "Yeah, is that so? If my big, strong and smart man thinks that way maybe he'll show~?" 

Then without a beat, a cold pair of hands gripped tightly with nails digging firm into the skin to his hipbone as they helped tug him up rather close and personal to the other man. A wide, playful smirk displaying all the taller man's teeth and little gum appears leaving the slightly shorter male to quiver in need. Which was within moments satisfied as his partner began to nibble then bite harder across the fair skin of his shoulders. Sharp teeth grazed across the flesh where a few more breathy groans slipped past his thin lips where his body began to slowly react. Soon enough just then slender, long fingers belonging to no other then Alex who already previously warmed up with wet lube slides into the awaiting puckering hole. 

"I can't wait for my baby boy to just ride me. Jeez, just looking at you is making me so horny… It's unbelievable~" 

As Alex whispered in his ear, Jay began to moan out as he felt the fingers jutting within him while burying his face into the crook of the taller man's neck, "... H-hngh… Yeah, I. I'm so good for y-you. Only a-ah, for you…"

"Yeah, you are. Such a lovely pretty man, you are for me~" 

All the while the fingers massaging inside him the man in question was breathlessly gasping and riding them for dear life as if it was instead the other's cock inside pumping directly into his g-spot. Eventually, it would become true to Jay's once thinning impatience turned to relief when he gleefully heard the zipper to jeans unzip before him. Then suddenly before it was too long of a wait, he was made albeit gently for the most part to lay on his boyfriend's cock taking it fully whole. His smile widened similarly to a mad man although it was caused by a desperately strong, craving need to feel full again. Now when laying his hands on his lap, Jay stares back shakily at the man made perfectly for him and started to ride him with a steady pace that eventually quickened up.

"O-oh, I. I am~" A wobbly whine came and went from Jay continuing to use all his strength to get the both of them off by his hasty movements, "I love feeling you inside me all the time~ You're s-so good for me~ U-ugh, to me~"

Which when the desired time came where Jay was finally able to come untouched for the very first time and as well, to feel his boyfriend filling him up to the brim at the same time was new yet far his absolutely favorite sensation around. Jay's body was flushed and limp upon leaning against the other, arms lazily slung across his boyfriend's relaxed shoulders. A bright, tired smile grew on the two men's faces upon leaning against the soft mattress behind them. Purely exhausted beyond even their own belief, they just allowed themselves to relax after such an experience. Simply snuggling like a cat seeking attention, Jay felt utter bliss as the other man returned the favor.


	32. Omegaverse! Brilex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, this is simply one-shot requesting a Mh fluffy A/B/O prompt so, if this isn't your thing at all then don't force yourself to read it. Besides that I'm always looking for constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. As well, my ask box is open to be flooded with requests of any kind for either this Au; Omrgaverse or anything else
> 
> Character(s):  
> Alex: Omega  
> Brian: Alpha

Alex was nearing the very end of his heat and now as it was a few days after the worst days, he was understandably tuckered out beyond belief. Clearly not having it either when trying to fix up the king sized bed that had once laid a perfectly neat nest on top. Now it was just scattered about everywhere from the bed to the floor haphazardly due to a certain Alpha who thought he was being helpful. Not entirely angry, really but he was far from being happy either when grumpily remaking his nest from scratch by himself alone. Silently picking up everything from soft blankets, pillows, clothes both from his wardrobe along the other man's own, and old courtships gifted to him for his nest that was now more than halfway done.

"C'mon baby" A pathetic whine was heard behind the tall Omega who rolled his eyes with a huff, "You know I didn't mean it at all… Please, baby, let me help you"

"No Brian. I'm quite fine doing this on my own… And I know you didn't mean to mess my nest up, okay so, stop pouting like a big baby about it" 

In the corner of his eye, Alex saw his Alpha rolling his hazel eyes with a noted familiar pout that made him smile despite his annoyance earlier, "... You love me, right? And you still allow me in your nest...?"

"Yes. You're still allowed but if you mess my nest again then you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of my heat, got it?"

"B-b... But you're practically off your heat now? And you know I've been trying to help you out here?" Brian weakly stammered out a beg, arms wrapped around the other man's waist with his nose deeply nuzzling into the crook of his Omega's neck where their mating bond laid emoting a mixed scent that has combined his spicy smell with the other man. 

"Only by a day or so, Bri. It's now just mild" Calmly reassuring the worry wart Alpha on the matter, Alex put down the finishing touches, slowly pulling away in order to lay down in the middle of the nest with a relieved grin, "Now you come in, you baby so, we can properly snuggle?"

Immediately without a second thought in sight, the blond Alpha did just that and laid right by his Omega's side, arms protectively wrapped around the other man's side so both of them can be drawn closer. </p>


	33. Timlex (Short! & Jealous Alex x Tall! Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Where short!Alex gets jealous because strangers are flirting with Tall!Tim? I really like this series, thank you!
> 
> Heya, thanks for enjoying all my works and this little series so much. It made my day better and I hope this is great for you guys. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. My ask box is always open 
> 
> Character(s):  
> Alex: 5'5"  
> Tim: 6'6"

"You're mines and only mines, got it, Timothy?"

Alex was held up in the air with muscled strong arms wrapped around his waist where he lazily draped his own around the bigger man's neck. Nuzzling his face deep into the crook of his boyfriend's neck where he remained a jealous, huffy mess with a deep frown across his flushed face. Hearty laughs emitted by the bigger man rumbles past through his entire skinny body as he tightens his hold like his life depended on it. Which it obviously did at least in his opinion as he pulled his head back and scarily glared at anyone else who dared to look their way that was now very few. Especially, now where he made sure that no one would get any ideas of flirting with his boyfriend again so shamelessly like he wasn't here at all and it irriated him to no end. 

"Uh huh. Mr. Tough Guy. I know it and you obviously acknowledge it by your little huffy show of possession over me~?" Tim softly murmured in Alex's ear before planting a few neccessary kisses on the smaller man's face, "I love you and I would never leave your sweet ass for anyone else"

"The way she was looking at you made me sick to my stomach" 

Tim nipped Alex on the neck resulting in a suprised yelp from the much smaller man in his hold who he made wrap his long, slender legs around him for extra security and perhaps he just relished all too much in the feeling of thighs squeezing agaisnt his sides, "Alex. Baby… You know me and do you really think that negatively of me. If not, stop it now" 

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I know… What she said was utter filth, y'know that, right?" Alex shyly murmured under his breath, not looking back when suddenly feeling so much smaller and vulnerable which be hated feeling either or both. 

"I did hear her and I politely declined the offer to let her handle me and my manhood in the bathroom. Though you beat me before I can ever finish with my statement and basically cursed her out in front of everyone who was here. You were so close to fighting her if I didn't stop you beforehand... But besides all that I only love you. Nobody else, alright? So cool your jets about it?" Again Tim calmly reassured him on his nervous rambles, large hands protectively cupping at the other man's round ass just massaging the flesh. 

"Hm" Purring softly in mild content and lack of care for anyone else besides them, Alex allowed his boyfriend to manhandle him as much that was desired for the other man even when if it was out in the somewhat open in a basically dead bar, "I love you too"


	34. Omega! Masky/Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: if you're willing to do nsfw, Masky hitting his heat during a hunt?
> 
> Heya, I had any possible NSFW content be implied at best for example, like talked about in the background. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome. Ask box is always open for any fic prompts for either A/B/O in Creepypasta and or Marble Hornets
> 
> Extra info/personal Hc: Heats doesn't have to and aren't always an overly sexual thing for Omegas. Sometimes it can be at the least a minor inconvenience or worse, an extremely numbing, sore pain. Also, this is basically a Creepypasta & Marble Hornets Crossover with proxy! Masky/Tim here. 
> 
> Character(s):  
> Masky/Tim: Omega  
> The Operator/Slenderman: Not Known/Doesn't Have One

"... A-ah… Oh, ssshit…" Tim shakily replies, mind becoming foggy and unclear when seeing around him through glossy, hooded eyes, "... Where a-am I…?" 

The disheveled man didn't know where he was in the infamously known, thickly settled and foggy woods as he stumbled about in total oblivion. It didn't help his nerves in the least bit when he had been thrown into an unexpected heat that came a week early. His body felt as if his skin was at first, skinned slowly in order to put crawly bugs underneath, then afterwards lit on fire. A weakly stifled, desperate groan slips past his full lips dripping down his flushed cheeks right off his chin with thick, salty saliva. Pain extremely numbing was surging like lava through his strained veins that left him in a horribly crippling condition unable to handle the immense pressure unfortunately settled on his shoulders. 

Heats weren't his personal favorite pastime nor had it ever been easy since he presented to now even that only grew more difficult with each passing one. 

"... F-fuck..." Cursing under his warm breath with a heavy, breathless cough breaking the tense silence after when leaning against a nearby tree for the necessary support, "... This I-isn't ugh, good..."

Honestly now it was nowhere near good since he was stuck in a highly vulnerable position at the moment where nothing can possibly happen to make this worse for him. Yet it did when he heard strange noises consisting of fallen leaves and twigs on the damp forest floor being stepped on from behind. Tensely stiff in response, the now unmasked man currently sweating bullets from drenched pores immediately balled up his hands into impossibly tight fists waiting for a fight. But it thankfully never came yet instead what replaced it was a familiar staticky buzzing sent jolts past his entire body. Then his vision began to fail considerably upon the realization in exactly who was here with him and he felt worse than shit about it.

"Relax. It's only me" 

It spoke unnaturally and so eerily calmly to him however, the heat stricken human acknowledged more behind the deep, booming voice. 

"Cease your worries for now… You came into an unexpected heat, hm?" The proxy meekly nodded with shoulders in addition just shrugging back, "Quite the serious problem it is for you? Thought that I had signed you up with the medics to give you heat suppressants?" 

Hot blood rushed over to his cheeks more so than ever before when the faceless eldritch beast stared down at his heavily panting, sweaty, and quivering form. It was embarrassingly enough to be in heat out of the blue but worse when it was happening with someone like his expressionless boss right here. So while he attempted to contain himself the best to his already weakening ability, the masked man used the nearest tree right next to him with support standing upright. A highly noticeably strained smile appeared on his face and then went soon after once his boss dressed in all black came up closer to him. The same looking presence along with the stinging pain to static washed over where he had to quickly look away, hands rubbing gently at his throbbing temples. 

"... I. I can explain, s-sir…" Fumbling not so elegantly with his words, Tim all the while dug his hands into the edges of his shirt made him appear smaller, "... Uh, something. M-maybe someone messed up my suppressants? Cause I know that my bottle was like halfway full the last time I checked…?" 

A long, slender, pale white hand was stretched out quirtening the proxy's worryingly nervous rambles where then the being spoke up, "Quiet now. No more worries. At least for the moment since you shouldn't be out here in heat anyways. It will only cause more dangers and stress for you and a mere inconvenience for me" 

Nodding his head in turn without a reply for now, Tim strongly desired to get back to his room in one piece and stay there in the warm, safe confines that were his thick blankets for the whole entire week. It was far better than being stuck out in the vast openness where he felt similar to being basically in his birthday suit. Like an open invitation to any curious, wandering eye given shamelessly made him coil back in disgusted horror. Eyes often described nothing more than predatory, like he was a piece of meat meant to be devoured whole to quench the powerfully gluttonous nature. Pure shame he's constantly dealt with from it to then having to experience on the receiving end felt too much to bear although, not being the submissive doormat made it little to none however despite it still happens. 

Besides that now standing here in the woods with his boss the heat itself was getting a touch better, not by much really though yet at least more bearable. Always despising his heat that settled down with the aches he was suddenly relieved as his boss teleported both back home in his own room at the mansion. From returning to the comforting safety that was his bedroom and left alone thankfully, he began to relax for once. Suddenly tearing off every article of his drenched clothes then changing into fresh, loose easily breathable sleepwear and plopping down face first into his bed. Slowly rolling onto his side, back facing the shut, locked door, Tim curled up until a smallish ball drifting into a well needed slumber.


	35. You're So Irritating (Skully x Trigger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I wanted to do some writing with this pairing as I simply enjoy it as I wanted to explore it. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. 
> 
> Character(s):  
> Skully/Jay  
> Trigger/Alex 
> 
> Tags/Tw: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Alex & Jay Live To Become Proxies, Complicated Relationships, Love/Hate, Developing Relationship, Language, Mild Language, Hurt/Light Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Light Fluff, and No Smut

"You can be so irritating sometimes, y'know that, right?" Skully silently shrugged his shoulders back in response, slowly moving himself over a little bit in order to be hovering above the taller man who's was currently laid out on the old, creaking bed beneath him. The sight was breathtakingly beautiful as they discarded most of their work attire onto the wooden floorboards beside them around five to ten minutes ago. "You make me sick to my stomach… I can't believe I'm allowing you to do this with me" Now Skully himself was positioned to a higher, better advantage and he couldn't help it to smirk upon seeing the flushed face staring up at him as he gently rubs against the other man to be an overall tease. 

"I know you don't, Mr. Tough Guy cause I know that you love me, Trigs, that's what? You got a soft spot for me and me alone" He replied smugly when lowering down in order to graze his teeth across the uncovered, bare skin to his grumpy partner, "You simply can't get enough of me~ Just can't especially, when soon enough you'll be around me in a matter of a few seconds~?" 

Soon the more gangly male felt a sudden dry hand sharply smacking him in the back of his head in retaliation, "Stop being a fucking pervert"

The dry, gravely wounded voice had spoken through a curse very slowly before then unfortunately giving out a free second after so, where light brown colored eyes did the rest just glaring daggers in the skinnier man's direction. "... Okay. Okay, I'm sorry…" The glare softened up once Skully reploed among continuing to nibble away at the taller man's jawline traveling downwards the scar covered, warm flesh, "... You do sound better by the way in my honest opinion?" He mentioned when lowering down a bit more to softly pepper in a few more kisses along the way nearing the neck that was decked with a gnarly, deep scar. In response to the kisses albiet gentle ones, Trigger immediately stiffened like a tightly wounded up bow with the muscles in his neck doing the most irritatingly sore work. Yet he was met with equally matched hands gently glued onto his sides going ahead slipping past underneath his loose t-shirt soothingly rubbing the tense skin helping him calm down in the process. Soon with both the kisses and the rubbing it inevitably led the two men to be lazily grinding one another all the while feeling content.

"... U-uh… Thanks…?" Trigger meekly replied, a free hand thoughtlessly drumming his long, slender fingers on his neck purely made out from a nervous habit developed over the years perhaps getting worse when anxious, "... Wouldn't say it's been getting better… Gotten worse actually…" 

"I don't think so and the medics back at the mansion should be helping to improve that for you, right?" 

"Kinda? Though that's not go down thay rabbit hole, right now, okay?" Triggers answers when swiftly changing the topic easily without issue or interruption from the slightly shorter mam, "You're going much more gentler then normal? Taking mercy on me this go around, huh?" 

Skully quietly nodded as he returned to merely kiss, cuddle, and every so often lightly rub up on the man look like similarly to a hare in heat which grew to be pleasurably enjoyable for the men. 


	36. Timlex; Possessive Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: If you're feeling like writing a oneshot with Tim being possessive of Alex that would be swell. They can be strangers or partners already, it's up to you. Thank you for all you do!
> 
> Heya, thank you for such a wonderfully nice ask as it's been quite a while since I've gotten a one-shot prompt. As well, sorry if it's not too good as I'm a little rusty on it. But again it's not a problem and thanks as I had been on a rocky spot, so grateful for you guys. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. As well, my ask box is always open

"I'm not being possessive. If I was I would've noticed it by now myself. And even if I was then you shouldn't be so damn smug on making me jealous in the first place"

"Surely so, cause you won't let me do my work. Y'know in peace" Alex softly murmured, eyes glued somewhere else that kept strict attention on his laptop still typing away for the script for some assigned student project whereas the smaller man sat beside him on the very ede to the cheap, plastic chair was being no doubt in mind huffy all he wanted due to the said response and worsez lack of attention given, "I would prefer an apology though for the rather rude interruption from my work, lil' sweet marshmallow"

Soon a large, cool hand was placed on the side to Tim's waist where it gently squeezed the soft flesh underneath the splotchy, multicolored shirt that in return the darker-haired man merely pouted on obvious grumpiness where he eventually, just swallowed his pride however, not so much his possessiveness, "Ugh. I'm so sorry" 

Blunt, irritable sarcasm was laced thickly within Tim's deep voice that humoured Alex remorselessly so when leaning back in his own reclining chair on wheels he felt unwavering stern eyes set on him. 

"Doesn't sound like you're 'so sorry' Timothy. Why, I just believe you're jealous over my friendship with Jay, hm? There's nothing between us and you know that. We were just working and then you came here like a frayed cat completely prissy that I had to hush him away so we can be alone" 

Scruffy cheeks turned a bright, darker hue in a matter of a few seconds that Alex couldn't get enough when scooting the other man onto his lap, "Oh. Shut up. You're only mine. Nobody else's. I was making sure you know that since you can be such a tease" 

Arms of strong muscle instantly wrapped around Alex where he was quickly drawn into a tight yet loving embrace, his head resting against his partner's soft chest who laid cheek down on top. 

"Uh huh. I know that, I wouldn't dream of going somewhere else with anyone else and your mines. But at least, I control my own possessiveness over you. You just act on them like some nasty big, bad wolf here trying to place their claim on me?" Alex replied calmly, absolutely straight faced somehow among the miserably held back snorting from Tim by the amusing albeit odd reference he made in turn for the short man, "I will remain to loving you despite those occasional bothersome faults of yours. You're just so cute I can devour you whole"

Tim's eyes rolled back in his head dramatically though the smile remained plastered on his face when planting a deep, passionate smooch on Alex's awaiting lips before pulling back with a gasping pant, "You better not… I wouldn't want you to get preoccupied on something else then your most important thing that isn't me?"

Not daring to pull away too far from his spot on Alex at least for now, Tim made himself comfortably slouched on the recliner seat and silently looked on. Then their hands were clasped together with the gruffer man silently shaking his head in understatement over his partner's next words. "Okay just play nice, alright? It's just you and me now as everyone else left so that should give you my full attention" A more playful sigh leaves the tallest man's lips twisted to a lazy smile this time which without a word said afterwards had returned to his work. Even if Tim's possessive nature can be way too much at the very worst, Alex without issue got a pretty good handle at it when it was better times. So while he worked on the script mostly by himself with a few added libs by Tim every so often, he made sure to equally as frequently peppered some affection.


	37. (Request) Emh! Evan x Mh! Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're writing for Everymanhybrid would you want to write a crossover oneshot with Evan x Tim?
> 
> Heya, thanks for the ask; sorry if this was late, and this would be my first time writing for Emh so, I'm really sorry if this seems ooc for Evan and for the series as well. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here

Now far past eleven pm where the bar Evan resided in had their neon light dimming slowly where it was once stuffed tight with people and blood rushing excitement pumping through his veins was nothing more than halfway empty about to close that left him bloody tired in the end. Where his group of longtime friends were heading out to the exit, he had managed to stand back for a particular reason that he found himself unable to openly admit. Now despite stumbling himself due to the drunken stupor he was in at the moment; which he despised the hangover tomorrow called out to his group that he was getting yet another drink before calling it a night. A small lie never hurt anyone as Evan turned away from them with his eyes tinted with light purple trained hard on something in particular. Honestly it was more someone then a thing truth be told that caught his attention so quickly without effort leading him to carefully squeeze his way past the few people still lingering about here. 

"Name's Evan. How about yours?" 

Once acting upon his attraction to the stranger he waited for a response; it was another man maybe a year or two older perhaps than him, near around his height range surprisingly with darker almost black hair that was stylished handomsonly on his bearded face. It all suited his tastes quite perfectly honestly and especially, fashion wise was a nice, needed addition that swiftly hooked him in with noticeable intrigue. Just leaning back lazily against the bar's counter behind him with a laid back smile and with a new drink held loosely in his hand. Slightly startled by the sudden attention given the man that caught his eye was immediately flushed by the silent, meek response. "... Uh… Um, Tim…" The name given to him; Tim just slipped off his tongue easily to be honest though near damn impossible for Evan to dare imagine it. 

"Nice. Really nice" He all but purred lowly in turn though held whatever he felt back with a genuinely calm grin before pushing away from the countertop, "I saw you a while back earlier on. Though I couldn't help myself until now to say something" 

"Uh huh… So, you're going to continue to say some cheesy pick up line or what?" 

Such a deep voice was so easily able to send body tingling shivers almost down his spine though Evan was able to control it with mild ease, "Oh, no. No. Well, not completely like that. You deserve better honestly then something like that. Maybe if you're up for it we can go on a simple date together, hm? Or maybe we can give out each other's phone numbers?" 

The warm blush on Tim's face darkens immediately as dark brown eyes stares back at Evan in thought over the date offer. 

"Ah… Never had someone asked me out before or even wanted my number… That's new, huh" Tim replies in a hushed voice almost shyly, eyes similar to the midnight skies that Evan quickly picked up with pure amazement looked away then downwards at the now empty glass cup that was fiddled with thick fingers against the cool, smooth surface, "... It's really nice... Thanks. Maybe I will?"

A small smile formed slowly on Tim's face and Evan returned it back with a more confident grin as he silently watched the other man write down the number likely into his phone and vice versa. A big, calloused, and shakily clumsy hand awkwardly brushed up on his own before pulling back. Soon though before Evan can barely comprehend the touch it was interrupted by the bartender's voice calling out for everyone to head to the exit which he saw the other looking away. "Well… It's time to leave then, huh? I see you around" He spoke calmly, a wide smile on his face and Tim quietly nodded until eventually walking past towards the exit where he looked around at Evan again. A wonky wave goodbye by him was quickly returned and then he just watched with a grin as the other man walked out, hands and eyes were glued onto Tim and the number on his phone. 


	38. Tim x Alex (NSFW; Hey Princess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If requests are open, and take as much time as you need, could I get an NSFW one with Tim dominating Alex? I like the way you write them as a couple; there's not enough content of them.
> 
> ** Sorry if this took a while to get out as I can be really slow and sometimes unfortunately, unmotivated at times. But I do hope that despite it this is still good **

Slowly resting himself right dab in the middle of the bed where he pretty much laid starfished on his back, not willing to move much at all, Tim had exhaled loudly through his nose in pure exhaustion. The bedroom was small, plain, and stuffy at best; the smell of mothballs was thankfully faint as his droopy dark brown almost pitch black eyes tiredly examined the cracks on the ceiling. Right now, he just felt sore to the point he can barely move yet that was nothing in comparison to something else was clawing at him for attention. Almost like a feral little beast although trapped in a cage still sought to satisfy its hunger by any means possible which he had to bite down at his lips in order to suppress the current tingling sensation stuck under his warm, tanned skin that left him desperately needy. It clearly wasn't the feeling of him being bone tired alone that's for sure when a stifled, hearty grunt managed to slip past his chapped lips. 

Soon the door to the room was slowly opened to reveal a familiar face with equal exasperation entered with a stumble, glasses foggy as they were pushed back again up the bridge of the nose likely for the umpteenth time with a seemingly permanent grumpy scowl. The taller man didn't bother to look at Tim and instead rather silently made his way towards the closet beginning to change out from the sweaty clothes into something more comfortable. "Hello princess" Tim went ahead to teasingly joke, a playful smirk across his bearded face that it began to hurt slightly almost, "You look like absolute crap. What happened, baby? Had a rough day or something now? Wanna talk about it?" He curiously asked, now sitting up from bed then creeping up behind his partner who remained frosty. Highly irritable per usual, nothing new there with his partner, back facing him so, he couldn't see the man's face though he could tell something was bothering him which had Tim wondering what he can do to help. So without a moment's hesitation he carefully moved his large, dry hands over onto the other man's hips drawing the two near closely intimate that he can feel the heat radiated off one another.

"Argh, just shut up. I'm fine" 

Blunt as always and even rude like always, Tim couldn't help to snort at the haughty stubbornness responded back by his partner, "Uh huh? You can't lie for shit with me, Alex. You know that, right? Now c'mon tell me what's wrong"

A weak, hissing noise came sounding awfully like a whine was heard from Alex; not caring if he was halfway undressed since it was only them in here when he went to face him and it was becoming obvious what was exactly wrong. Eyes widened upon drifting downwards below the beltline in curiosity at first, until realizing when stopping to see a particular spot covered up appropriately in boxers was noticeably tenting up. "Oh" Tim replies, scruffy cheeks turning a bright, dark pinkish color however it was nowhere close to Alex's own red face appearing amusingly similarly to a freshly ripe tomato in bashful shame covered from there down to the collarbone. Eventually, the taller, thinner man quickly looks away, already trying to lean away and cover himself from any point of view yet Tim immediately stopped him. "Why didn't you say something about this earlier. I can easily help you through this. Right now if you want?" Trailing his calloused hands grazing across Alex's smooth chest enticing both a less then meek more louder then intended noise and while a previously restrained look began to crumble away in several seconds. 

"I. I could've handled this on my own, Tim, I'm not helpless here" Alex mumbles under his heated breath, "And you don't make it easier either. You're you and you're someone who prefer to make it difficult for me"

"It's called foreplay, Mr. Alexander Kralie. Without all that and the gentle prep, I give so graciously here. You would be nothing more than a blushing, quivering mess begging for relief or crying out in pain. Whatever, really... Unless you enjoy the roughness, pain, and pleasure that I give to you and if so, I won't mind it~?" 

Gently cupping one hand at his boyfriend's cheek while the other so called lightly felt up the growing bulge hidden away by the loosely thin fabric though not by much anymore where Tim leaned in personally close whispering likely a lewd comment or more in the other man's ear by the startled reaction given. 

"... Hngh... You can be such a pervert sometimes. And incredibly cheesy..." 

"So can you, baby. Much more than I can ever hope to be. You're the unadulterated master of overly romantic, mushy cheese here" 

Light brown eyes although glossed over were able to roll in clear annoyance alongside with a huff in distaste came to be over the comment made leaving him to crudely pinch the shorter, rounder man in the arm. All the while allowing himself to inevitably relax after so he can properly think it over on the decisions on whether or not they should continue yet he stiffened up not for too long after once Tim teasingly placed more pressure on his growing clothed appendage. "... O-oh, okay. Okay... Whatever. I'm not that bad… But let's forget about that, right now as I. Ah, really do need your help, please..." Nodding his head, Tim quickly had him pushed into the wall behind them and he simply just took his glasses off then placed them on the bedside table next to him. Tim's mouth was instantly Alex's neck within a beat sucking, biting and kissing all of the sort on the sensitive flesh. Colorful marks left in the wake as Tim leaning back with a pleasantly smug grin from the looks was mighty proud in his handiwork. 

"Hm. I got so many things planned out for you~ Maybe I can try out some on you~"

Then tugging off the tight, constricting boxers that fitted perfectly to Alex's figure was tossed away to the sidelines and right there openly sprang the erection throbbing painfully in a craving ache. An sore ache that needed to be satisfied soon or else, Tim knew it for sure by how Alex was roughly grinding up on him for any sort of neccessary release. "... Okay, g-great. Just great. Either fuck me or do something..." Pleading helplessly in the process, Alex was flushed, sweating up bullets which dripped off from his flesh onto the shorter man. It did take a while however before anything serious happened since Tim smartly this time decided to play safe with his partner by thoroughly lubricating his fingers and just gently rubbing them against the other man's rim where every so often prodded itself in his entrance. In response, to the fingers prodding around the tight muscles a startled, muffled yelp escapes the taller male's lips.

"I'm gonna fuck you, baby with my fingers~ Just to tease you~" Smugness was seeping tenfold from Tim's very pores, his slick, thick fingers carefully thrusting in his boyfriend's entrance. 

"I. A-argh, I told you to fuck me"

Soft, peppery kisses was planted across the face of Alex who was persistently bucking his hips on Tim's fingers for dear life, "That I am and that's fucking you with my fingers, honey buns~ I know you love it and you love me~"

"... Hngh… F-fuck… God damn… S-so close..." Shakily nodding his head murmuring in a breathy voice, Alex's eyes rolled back, feeling so close but it felt so far as he continues on grinding on the shorter male's fingers while Tim just smirked and kept going on in his motions, "...You're doing so good… Keep going… C'mon..." 

Halting to a sudden, unprecedented stop that resulted in a agitated whine from Alex, Tim's dark eyes took a tantalizingly slow look back, "And what do you say back? I told you I love you and you reply in turn" 

"... R-really… I. I love you… So, please, I'm so close…" 

After receiving the comment, Tim nodded and he began to pound his fingers again; up to three now four maybe a whole fist if lucky and brave enough yet held back when seeing how effective it was taking to Alex. The prissy wannabe director of a man held up by Tim's strong hands gently propping him both up on the wall was no doubt so close to the very tipping point. Eventually, after finding the sweet spot now and relentlessly being pounded in it came to a halt when Alex shamelessly called out Tim's name then came across the man's clothing. Heavily panting trying to gasp his breath, head feeling like led laid on the other's shoulder, Alex lets out broken whines of completion with hands soothingly rubbing his bare back. Soon Tim with a lazily content laid them both onto the bed creaking under their shared weight with Alex resting on the man's chest.


End file.
